Fruto Prohibido
by AmiraO
Summary: Elsa a sido nombrada por el hombre de la luna como una de las guardianas de las estaciones. En uno de sus tantos recorridos se encontró con algo que le cambiara la vida para siempre. Y el renacimiento de las fuerzas de la oscuridad aran estremecer a la tierra... ¿Podrá Elsa junto a los demás guardianes derrotar a estos temibles seres? o se perderá en el intento?
1. Capítulo 1 El Comienzo de todo

_**Fruto Prohibido**_

_**-Cap 1: el comienzo de todo.**_

Pov's Elsa:

Ya ha pasado más de 525 años desde que ocurrió ese atentado fallido gracias a mí, del infame príncipe Hans contra el reino de Arandela y la vida de mi amada hermana menor Anna, que gracias a un beso de verdadero amor se recupero. Ya hace más de 5 siglos que me encuentro vagando sin rumbo por el mundo junto a mi único amigo quien tiene prácticamente la misma cantidad de años que yo, con la diferencia de que él es un hombre de nieve creado y animado por mi magia… ¿Y quién soy yo? Pues en mi época era conocida en mis tierras como la grandiosa reina Elsa de Arandela; y para los demás como "la Reina de las Nieves". Pero como dije, eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, y seguramente se estarán preguntando… ¿Y como demonios es posible que siga viva? Pues esa es una historia muy larga y compleja que simplemente no tengo deseos de recordar.

Ahora mismo me encuentro peregrinando, es una costumbre que tome a lo largo de los años, vagar de un punto de la tierra a otro sin parar mucho tiempo en ningún lugar y llevándole un poco de alegría a los niños de los pueblos o ciudades que visitaba. Después de todo, algo tenía que hacer con mi vida inmortal; hoy visite un pequeño pueblo humilde que se encuentra a unos kilómetros de mi tierra de origen. Cuando me adentre al lugar pude ver los aldeanos trabajar duramente para poderse llevar algo de comer en la boca, a las mujeres limpiar sus hogares y cuidar de sus hijos que les cumplían mandados a los pequeños mercados y uno que otro jugar alegremente como recompensa de su trabajo. Yo camine entre las personas sin problema alguno, sin preocupare que mi apariencia diferente; ya sea de mi cabello de color único, o mi vestido bastante llamativo; captara su atención, después de todo yo para ellos era invisible, si como lo escucharon. Pero no soy ningún fantasma ni un tipo de espectro, nada de eso simplemente soy un ser diferente que ha aprendido trucos de magia muy útiles a lo largo de los siglos.

En mi transcurso me acerco hasta una pequeña zona escampada, donde pude ver como todos los pequeños niños jugaban alegremente, riéndose a carcajadas limpias que te provocaban reír también, y entonces pensé… ¿Por qué no hacerlos aun más felices? Y con un movimiento de manos hice que en el pequeño pueblo comenzara a caer de mi nieve, cubriendo de blanco poco a poco todo lo visible y haciéndose aun más espesa en el lugar de juego de los pequeños, que al ver caer la nieve estallaron de asombro y felicidad comenzando a jugar con ella y haciendo todo tipo de cosas; desde ángeles de nieve, guerras de bola de nieve, y… muñecos de nieve.

Yo solamente observo dichosa como los niños se divierten tanto jugando con mi nieve, pero algo llamo mi atención. Era una pequeña niña de no más de 9 años que se encontraba apartada de todos los demás; se encontraba sentada cabizbaja en un viejo tronco, sus cabellos castaños impedían que se vieran sus ojos y sus manitos enguantadas se apretaban mutuamente con desespero. Esa pequeña niñita por algún motivo me recordó a mí, cuando yo era una persona temerosa y reservada que solamente debía callarse para sí misma todos sus temores para no tener que herir a ningún ser amado. Me acerque a ella, y cuando ya me encontraba prácticamente a su lado, con un sutil movimiento de mi mano, cree una hermosa rosa de hielo con las tonalidades de una verdadera y desasiendo la magia que me escondía me presente ante la asombrada niña.

-Toma pequeña, la hice para ti – le dije con toda la amabilidad y ternura posible, viendo como sus grandes ojos cafés miraban la rosa que se encontraba en mi mano, como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hayan visto sus jóvenes ojos.

-Gra…gracias- me dijo algo tímida mientras tomaba con algo de nerviosismo la rosa, mirándola aun más detalladamente y abriendo los ojos casi como platos al ver que esta producía una hermosa aurora boreal alrededor suyo, y finalmente dibujar una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro debido a la felicidad que había producido en ella.

Yo solamente sonreí con ternura, y me levante de mi lugar llamando nuevamente la atención de la niña, que con un poco más de confianza atino a preguntarme…

-¿Tú eres una reina, digo por como estas vestida –aclaro nuevamente nerviosa pero sin dejar de reflejar la curiosidad en sus ojos.

Yo me reí con gracia para luego decidirme a contestarle a la interrogante pequeña.

-Sí, soy la reina de las nieves, Elsa. Y tu pequeña cuida muy bien de ese obsequio que te di, ya que nunca se derretirá por mucho calor que haga, es un pequeño presente de mi parte – le conteste viendo como el asombro y la felicidad estallaban en los ojos cafés de esa pequeña que dando un pequeño grito abrazo con sumo cuidado la rosa y me miro con una sonrisa mucho más grande.

-Muchas gracias Reina de la nieves! –yo solo sonreí, para luego alejarme de ahí poco a poco introduciéndome más en el bosque; pero logrando escuchar muy a pesar de la distancia el susurro de esa pequeña de ojos marrón "Siempre creeré en ti" y como era de costumbre, yo solo sonreí.

Camine por un largo rato por las profundidades de aquel gran bosque, pero pronto mi mirada se topo con uno de los lugares más bellos que había visto en mi larga existencia. Un enorme lago en medio de todo el bosque, este se encontraba completamente congelado y todos los arboles como los arbustos se encontraban cubiertos por mi nieve, pequeños picos caía hermosamente de las ramas de los arboles como si fueran gotas de roció, la nieve resaltaba más que nunca en los bordes de aquel lago y iluminando todo aquel escenario se encontraba la luna; sin duda alguna el hombre de la Luna siempre hacia hermosos trabajos con su iluminación, sin contar a las miles de estrellas que parecía pequeñas antorchas brillar hermosamente a su alrededor. Todo era simplemente perfecto; camine hasta el lago, donde con suprema destreza comencé a patinar con gran maestría el grueso hielo gracias a unos patines que me fabrique con mi magia; realice todo tipo de piruetas, desde las más simples hasta las más peligrosas. Solamente éramos yo y el hombre de la Luna como testigo de mi espectáculo nocturno. _O eso yo creía_.

De la nada, comienzo a oír chillidos agudos y ensordecedores provenir cerca de unos arbustos; lo primero que pensé es que se traería de algún tipo de animal herido que necesitaría ayuda. Armada de valor y con suma cautela me fui acercando hasta el origen de aquel agudo chillido, levantando mis manos en caso de que tuviera que usar mi magia en defensa. Me acerque más y más hasta que quede a solo un paso de los arbustos. Coloque una de mis manos entre los matorrales y contando mentalmente hasta tres, corrí las hojas de aquel arbusto y encare a aquello que producía ese ruido. Y me congele.

Delante de mi no había ningún tipo de animal, si no que había un.

-bebé- susurre sorprendida sin poder caberme ante el hecho de tener a un bebe de aparentes escasos meses delante de mí, pero por lo que vi el pequeño me escucho, ya que cuando dije aquello sus grandes ojos azul eléctrico se clavaron en mi parando su llanto al instante como si fuera obra de magia. Y con una gracia innata estiro sus bracitos desnudos hacia mi dirección, mientras de su boquita empezaban a salir pequeñas risitas contagiosas y de sus ojos brillaba una gran chispa de alegría, algo que me confundió teniendo en cuenta que yo era una desconocida para él. Entonces sin pensarlo mucho recogí al pequeño entre mis brazos y lo acune con todo el cuidado posible entre ellos, observando mejor al pequeño bulto.

No debía tener más de 8 meses de edad, su piel era tan pálida como la nieve y sus labios se encontraban parcialmente morados haciendo juego con las ojeras que rodeaban sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules; su cabello era de un color muy peculiar, ya que jamás lo había visto en alguien que no fuera un hombre mayor de más de 70 años, pero el solo era un bebé y tenía el pelo blanco por algún motivo su cuerpito se encontraba completamente desnudo y había sido expuesto a solo Dios sabe cuántas horas de frío; pero curiosamente eso a él no parecía molestarle en los más mínimo; y cuando mi mano toco su cuerpecito me alarme al darme cuenta que prácticamente se encontraba congelado; y una pregunta racional vino a mi mente… ¿Y como es que sigue vivo? Un bebe humano común con este tipo de temperatura ya debía haber muerto por causa de la pulmonía. Pero el no; entonces concentre todo mi poder en mi nieve tratando de localizar si se encontraba alguna persona cerca del lugar, pero nada.

-¿Y que se supone que deba hacer yo con un niño?- le pregunte a la luna, comúnmente nunca me respondía pero hoy fue una excepción. De pronto a mi mente vino la respuesta y el comunicado del deber que se me había encargado. Una vez procesada la información, algo dudosa mire a la luna pero rápidamente mi atención fue captada por unos copos de nieve que flotaban delante de mi rostro, Con sorpresa baje la mirada en espera de no haber sido yo la causante de eso; pero mi sorpresa fue aun más mayor cuando vi como el pequeño niño de cabellos blancos creaba y jugaba con pequeños copos de nieve que salían de sus manos; y ahí fue que comprendí mi misión, ahora solo quedaba una duda.

-Como te llamare?- pregunte con una dulce sonrisa mientras ponía uno de mis dedos delante del pequeño que lo había tomado entre sus manos apretándolo con fuerza, yo solo reí encantada por aquella acción de parte de Jack… Esperen, Jack? No me parece mala idea- Tu nombre será Jack Frost, y yo mi pequeño retoño, será quien se encargara de cuidarte- le dije con mucho ternura al pequeño viendo como este solo me sonrió, para luego dar un gran bostezo y acomodarse mejor en mi pecho y quedarse profundamente dormido- eres de sueño pesado, he Jack? –comente divertida para luego con unos movimientos de mi mano libre y sin despertar al pequeño Jack, cree una mantita de escarcha y cubrí el desnudo cuerpecito de mi bebe, para después darle un dulce beso en su frente- Vámonos a casa, Jack –y con esto partir nuevamente rumbo hasta donde eran mis tierras de origen donde se encontraba en la cima de la montaña mi castillo de hielo, y a partir del día de hoy, el hogar de mi pequeño Frosty.


	2. Chapter 2 El Correr de los tiempos

_**Cap. 2: El correr de los tiempos.**_

Pov's Elsa

Ya han transcurrido aproximadamente más de 8 siclos que me encuentro aquí en la tierra como una especie de espectro de ambulante, existiendo solamente en libros de mitología o cuentos de leyenda y fantasía de los más pequeños, ahora era conocida como "la Reina de las nieves, responsable de hacer nevar en distintos lugares y de llevarle alegrías a los niños". Sonrió ante aquello; años atrás era solamente una mito y ahora era conocida mundialmente por todas las mentes más jóvenes y alguna que otra adulta que se negaba a olvidarse de mi existencia. Pero eso no les debe de interesa no? Si no que se estarán preguntando: ¿Y el pequeño Jack?

Para empezar el ya ha dejado de ser el pequeño retoño que encontré aquella vez en el lago; y se ha convertido en todo un muchacho, de atractivo muy deseado por todas las mujeres, ya sean mortales o inmortales. Haa, aun recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando lo traje por primera vez a mi palacio y se lo mostré a Olaf que quedo más que fascinado con el pequeño infante de grandes y vivaces ojos azules. Y yo me encargue de permanecer siempre a su lado, ayudándolo desde lo más básico como hablar y caminar, y lo más esencial como el porte y estudio. Protegiéndolo de todo aquello que lo pudiese lastimar, y velando por el todas las noches y días complaciéndolo en todos y cada uno de sus caprichos; en simples palabras, el se había convertido en mi pequeño consentido.

Al correr de los años, Jack demostró tener una personalidad muy imperativa y testaruda sin contar de sus gustos por hacer bromas que siempre le provocaban una sonrisa a quien se las hiciera. Pero cundo se encontraba solo con migo, era muy cálido y dulce; el siempre me llamaba por mi nombre, jamás había intentado decirme mamá ni nada por el estilo; algo que ciertamente me aliviaba he intrigaba a la vez, ya que era como si el pequeño supiera que yo no era su madre y que solamente era su mejor amiga. Si no jugaba en el castillo con Olaf, se iba y jugaba con los niños del pueblo, regresando siempre agotado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando cumplió sus 18 años, me sentí más que orgullosa de él, del joven que se había vuelto; ahora era dos cabezas más alto que yo, y su físico había sufrido un cambio bastante radical; sus facciones se habían vuelto más maduras pero siempre conservando esas expresiones zorrunas tan características de él. Aunque lo curioso fue ver que cuando cumplía más años, su apariencia física ya no sufría ningún cambio, era como si se hubiese congelado en esa forma. Lo más seguro es que él hubiese dejado su vida mortal a esa edad; algo triste si te pones a pensar, ya que él no había disfrutado ni la mitad de su vida en el mundo terrenal. Y de eso ya han pasado más de 300 años, siendo ahora un espíritu de la nieve con apariencia de un joven de 18 años pero con la verdadera edad de 318 años. Pero no importaba cuantos años fuera adquiriendo mi pequeño niño… el siempre iba a ser mi rayito de luz.

Una de las cosas que pude ver en Jack desde que era solo un infante, es de lo celoso y posesivo que podía llegar a ser con migo, recuerdo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que un hombre se acercara demasiado a mí y jamás había dudado en demostrarle a esa persona su desagrado a partir de bromas muy pesadas que los terminaban dejando con el orgullo y autoestima por los suelos, yo siempre lo reprendía cuando se comportaba de esa forma; pero siempre me terminaba arrepintiendo cuando veía esa carita de tristeza que me ponía ; siendo yo quien terminaba consolándolo; hasta me obligo una vez a decirle que yo solamente era su Reina de las nieves y de nadie más. Algo innecesario si me lo preguntan. Y ahora a sus 318 años se había convertido en alguien aun más posesivo y receloso con mi persona, molestándose hasta cuando una mujer se me arrimaba y si algún hombre llegaba a siquiera tocarme un pelo. Hay dios mío, aun recuerdo a ese desafortunado espirito del verano siendo aplastado literalmente por esa pila de nieve gigante, que por poco y lo matada de no haber sido por mi ayuda, como siempre termine disculpándome miles de veces con aquel sujeto y cuando me iba molesta a reprender a Jack lo vi poniéndome de nuevo esa cara de cordero degollado; intente hacerme la indiferente ante eso y créanme que lo intente; pero como otras tantas veces termine perdonándolo y reconfortándolo en un cálido abrazo mientras él me hacia esa pregunta a mi oído "¿Eres mi reina de las nieves?" susurro con suavidad. Yo solo acaricie su mejilla y lo mire a los ojos con ternura, porque eso era lo que él me inspiraba. "Solo tuya y de nadie más" le conteste viendo como sus ojos se iluminaban con intensidad y su sonrisa se ensanchaba dándome un abrazo aun más fuerte "Te quiero" me volvió decir. "Y yo a ti" esa era la única verdad. Yo quería mucho a mi pequeño Frosty, el era mi mundo, mi luz. El era solamente mi pequeño niño de ojos azules.

Ahora me encuentro poyada en el barandal del balcón de mi cuarto, contemplando la hermosa vista que me ofrecía mi castillo desde las alturas y observando como el señor sol hacia acto de su presencia bañando todo a su alcance con sus cálidos rayos de luz. Oigo como las aves despiertan de su sueño y comienzan a entonar sus melodías del bosque y uno que otro eco de crujido de madera proveniente de algún animal. Eso siempre producía en mi interior una sensación de profunda paz; doy un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción y siento como uno de los rayos solares acariciaba con suavidad mi rostro; yo solo sonrió y le saludo con cordialidad en un susurro al hombre del sol.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!- entro gritando a mi recamara mi fiel amigo de nieve, acercándose a mí con pasos torpes y sacudiendo desesperado sus bracitos hechos de ramas.

Yo me agache un poco para quedar a su altura y así poder ver mejor sus ojitos de piedra negra que brillaban como si fueran reales.

-¿Qué sucede Olaf?- pregunte con amabilidad.

-¡Es Jack! No se quiere levantar a desayunar! Y yo que me esforcé tanto para prepararle su desayuno favorito- comento con decepción el pequeño hombre de nieve; yo solo le sonreí con ternura y coloque una de mis manos en su cabeza haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Olaf, yo iré a despertar a Jack para que tome el desayuno especial que le hiciste. Si quieres tu puedes salir a jugar con los animalitos del bosque –Le sugerí, viendo como sus ojitos brillaron con emoción y una sonrisa enorme se formaba en su rostro.

-¡Gracias Elsa!- Grito feliz mi amiguito mientras salía disparado de mi habitación.

Yo solté una pequeña risita, sin duda alguna Olaf me recordaba mucho a mí querida hermana menor Anna, siempre sabía cómo hacerme reír. Con paso calmo salí de mi cuarto y me encamine hasta el cuarto que se encontraba enfrente del mío; sin pedir permiso entre a la recamara ya que sabía que sería inútil intentar despertar a mi niño con simples golpecitos en la puerta. Camine unos pasos más en la gran habitación con toque masculino hasta quedar cerca de la gran cama que se situaba en el centro, donde pude ver dormir plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro a mi pequeño retoño.

Con sumo cuidado me senté en el borde de la cama y con una mano comencé a acariciarle suavemente sus sedosos cabellos blancos como la nieve, y detallo mejor en mi mente todos los cambios en el rostro de mi ojitos azules, fijándome como su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más grande.

-Se que estas despierto, Jack- le dije con calma. Viendo como en respuesta me estiraba del brazo y me metía de un tirón a la cama, abrazándose con cariño de mi cintura y mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules eléctrico.

-No es justo, siempre me arruinas mi diversión Elsy- dijo Jack indignado con un adorable puchero en sus labios, algo de lo que aprendí también durante los años es saber cuando él me mentía o no. Y en este caso, solamente estaba jugando como siempre.

-No es mi culpa que tus bromas no funcionen en mi- me defendí con una sonrisa burlona, oyendo enseguida una carcajada contagiosa de su parte.

-Buenos días Elsa- me dijo con ternura mientras de su mirada irradiaba la dulzura.

-Buenos días Jack – respondí mientras le daba un beso en su frente, viendo como su rostro adquiría un tono purpura haciéndolo lucir aun más tierno- Ahora levántate que tienes que desayunar- ordene dispuesta a levantarme, pero sus brazos me lo impidieron sujetándome más firmemente.

-Vamos mi reina de la nieves, quédate un rato así con migo como en los viejos tiempos -me pidió con suplica en sus ojos; yo solo suspire con resignación por el hecho de no poder negarme en consentir a mi copo de nieve. Me acomode mejor en la cama y rápidamente Jack recostó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba, yo mientras tanto me dedique a acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos mientras tarareaba una canción que solía cantarle siempre a mi amada Anna.

Estuvimos así por 30 minutos, para luego levantarnos sin apuro e ir hasta el gran comedor donde nos esperaba nuestro respectivo desayuno. Yo me senté en la punta de la mesa y Jack se sentó a mi lado. Mi desayuno consistía en una taza de capuchino tibio y un plato con cuatro trozos de brawnie con trozos de almendra y un vaso de agua. El de Jack era un tazón de cereales rociados con miel y con zarzamoras enzima, tres rodajas de pan tostado con mermelada casera, un vaso con jugo de naranja y otro de leche. El desayuno fue tranquilo, hasta que…

-¡No! No pienso dejarte ir sola a ese lugar!- grito molesto mi acompañante mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a la mesa con sus manos y me miraba con enojo.

Suspire con cansancio, ya que esto sucedía cada vez que le decía a mi pequeño que me encontraría con alguien- Tengo que ir Jack, y si te digo que iré sola es porque quiero evitar incidentes como los de la otra vez- le dije con toda la calma posible, pero viéndolo reprobatoriamente al final.

-¡Eso no me importa, no te dejare ir sola a ver a ese tipejo raro que te mira siempre de manera extraña!- vocifero colérico Jack, mientras pude ver como de sus manos salían patrones de hielo que se marcaban en la mesa y como una ventisca algo fuerte empezó a correr en el interior del comedor.

-¡Basta Jack Frost!- grite firme ya salida de mis casillas, viendo como al instante él paro todo desastre futuro a su alrededor al oír que lo llamaba por su nombre completo, y su mirada se suavizo y la aparto de la mía al no poder retenérmela- No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así del señor Otoño que ni un motivo tienes para hacerlo, y mi decisión de asistir a esa reunión ya fue tomada… ¡Así que compórtate como se debe!- le reprendí con severidad en mi mirada y mi tono de voz aun más frío y serio.

Después de eso Jack tomo su fiel báculo y dándome una última mirada disgustada se marcho del lugar como un rayo, haciendo resonar un fuerte portazo al salir del castillo. Suspire cansinamente, cansada del comportamiento rebelde y testarudo que mostraba mi pequeño cuando se molestaba… ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo? Soy parte de los cambios de estaciones que ocurren en todo el mundo, y si tengo que reunirme con alguno de mis otros colegas para hablar sobre las medidas que tomaremos, simplemente tengo que ir y ya… Suelto otro suspiro, mejor le doy su espacio para que se tranquilice y reflexione sobre su actitud; mientras tanto yo tenía trabajo por hacer; lugares que hacer nevar o quitar mi nieve dándole pasó a las siguientes estaciones… Cuando finalice todas mis tareas pesadas, me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido afuera y por mi mente paso la imagen de mi pequeño rayo de luz. Con una señal de manos invoque a una de mis sirvientas de nieve y le pregunte por Jack; para mí alivio, ella me había anunciado que el acababa de llegar hace unos momentos y que se encontraba a punto de tomar su cena con la compañía del risueño Olaf.

Más tranquila, me decido a ir a mi templo: la biblioteca, ese era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía des estresarme y olvidarme por un momento de todos mis deberes y dejar volar mi imaginación por un momento. Una vez que estuve allí, tome uno de los libros que había comenzado a leer desde hace unos días, pero que nunca podía terminar de leerlo debido a las incesantes peticiones de Jack por un poco de mi atención; me acomode en uno de los mullidos sofás que había en frente de una chimenea que liberaba llamas azules; ese color se debía a un hechizo que le lance para evitar derretir todo el lugar y para complacer a mi pequeño hombrecito de nieve, que era fanático del calor. Estuve un largo rato así, metida en mi lectura, con el único sonido del viento soplar afuera… hasta que oigo un sonido casi imperceptible para un oído común, yo solamente me hago la indiferente a la situación… Y aquel ser que había entrado se acercaba más, y más, y más… hasta quedar parado al lado del sofá. Yo lo mire por un momento con seriedad en mi expresión viendo que este permanecía con la mirada baja y se sentía una gran culpabilidad de su parte, entonces me di cuenta que tenía algo en manos; al mirarlo mejor no pude evitar sonreír con mucha ternura. Jack tenía entre sus manos un gran libro algo gastado de color blanco con bordados en plateado y en la tapa tenia escrito "La leyenda de la Reina de las Nieves", ese era su libro favorito desde que era tan solo un niño, mi niño; y me lo traía siempre para que yo se lo leyera por las noches o cuando quería pasar tiempo conmigo. Con cuidado deje a un lado mi libro, y con toda la elegancia que tenía me pare delante de él, siendo dos cabezas más pequeña y lo envolví con mis brazos en un cálido abrazo donde le transmití todo mi cariño y le di a entender que lo perdonaba. Siendo correspondida casi al instante, cundo el me atraía más en un abrazo en mi cintura y escondía su cara en mi cuello.

-Te quiero- me susurro en mi oído donde pude sentir como sus labios embozaban una sonrisa.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, mi rayito de luz- le conteste mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una de mis manos en su mejilla; para luego deshacerme del abrazo y tomarlo como a un niño pequeño de la mano y encaminarme hasta el sofá y reacomodarme de nuevo en el, pero esta vez con Jack descansando su cabeza en mi regazo mientras jugaba con mi cabello y yo comenzaba a leer tranquilamente el libro donde yo era la principal protagonista.


	3. Chapter 3 Mi Reina de las Nieves

_**Cap. 3: Mi reina de las nieves.**_

Pov's Jack.

-Bueno, mañana estaré devuelta a la primera hora del día… Mientras tanto quiero que te cuides y no le agás tantos problemas a las doncellas- me decía mi querida tutora mientras acomodaba algunas cosas que llevaría en su bolso de mano, para luego mirarme fijamente con preocupación en sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Tranquila, el pequeño Jack se portara bien y ara todos sus deberes!- Bromee con cara inocente y fingiendo una voz más aguda para poder tranquilizarla. Hombre! A veces se llegaba a preocupar en exceso por mí. Y eso ciertamente me encantaba.

-Jack, hablo en serio- me dijo mientras me miraba con suplica. Solté un sonoro suspiro, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tome de la cintura y la apreté en un reconfortante abrazo para susurrarle en el oído.

-aunque lo único que quisiera es poder ir contigo, te prometo que me portare bien y no te daré problemas en tu regreso- dije sincero, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba y levantaba su mirada para verme directamente a los ojos y soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-Se un buen niño, si?- y con decir eso me dio un beso de despedida en mi mejilla y atravesó un portal que había invocado, desapareciendo completamente de mi vista.

Yo puse una mano en la zona donde mi hermosa reina había besado con esos exquisitos labios, y estoy más que seguro que en este momento debo tener una cara de bobo. Pero no me importa, ya que me encanta estas sensaciones que ocurren en mi interior cada vez que Elsa tiene un gesto tierno con migo; ya sean de abrazos, caricias en mi mejilla o cabello, o inclusive sus cálidos besos en mis mejillas o frente; lo único que lograba producir en mi era un crecimiento masivo de mi amor por ella… A sí es, yo Jack Frost el espíritu de la nieve estoy total y completamente enamorado de la Reina de las Nieves, también conocida como la mujer que se hiso cargo de mi desde aquel día que me encontró y me guio y ayudo con mis poderes haciéndome cada día una mejor persona, ofreciendo su hogar y entregándome todo su amor y comprensión. Sé que para los demás esto que siento se verá más que abominable, ya que ella prácticamente es como una madre para mí; pero para ser sincero yo no la vi jamás de esa forma, no. Yo la veo como la hermosa mujer que es; dueña de un bondadoso corazón y espirito libre e indomable, una mujer con la cual me gustaría experimentar todas las emociones posibles del amor y aprender todos los tipos de placeres carnales que provocan el deseo. No me importa si se ve mal, ni mucho menos que ella me sobrepase en 508 años; yo la amo y eso es lo único que debe importar.

-¿En qué tanto piensas? –pregunto una voz al lado mío, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Al darme vuelta me encontré con mi fiel compañero de juegos.

-En nada en particular Olaf. Dime quieres salir a jugar con migo al pueblo?- le propuse con una sonrisa juguetona viendo como sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¡SI! Si quiero ir!- grito eufórico mientras comenzaba a correr hasta que paro de golpe- Pero quien cuidara del castillo?

-No te preocupes! Déjalo a Marswell que ese es su trabajo!- espete mientras le apuntaba al gigante de nieve de aspecto terrorífico que se encontraba firme en la entrada del castillo. Puede que pareciera atemorizante, pero en el fondo era solo un conejito ingenuo que necesitaba ser instruido.

- Está bien!- grito nuevamente animado el pequeño hombrecito de nieve parlante mientras salía corriendo colina abajo, yo en cambio preferí volar antes de correr y como era muy buen amigo del viento este me lo permitió.

Recorrimos un buen trecho, a lo ultimo opte en llevar a Olaf así llegaríamos mucho más rápido al pueblo. Cuando ya estuvimos ahí nos dirigimos directo al parque de juegos con cuidado de que ningún adulto viera a Olaf. ¿Después de todo, quien veía seguido a un muñeco de nieve viviente? La última vez que paso eso el pobre tipo termino desmayado y ahora tiene temor de venir aquí.

-bien, ya llegamos- informe mientras colocaba cuidadosamente en el suelo a Olaf, que al instante salió disparado en dirección a un grupo de niños que se encontraban jugando.

Yo me les uní al poco tiempo y comenzamos una guerra de bolas de nieve donde íbamos muy parejos, yo en un equipo y Olaf en el otro; Quien diría que el pequeñín aprendería tan bien a jugar? Pero eso lo hacía más interesante, o si no yo siempre terminaba ganando todos los partidos y eso me aburría. Luego de eso les hice una pista de patinaje de hielo sólido en un pequeño estanque y le coloque unos patines de hielo a cada uno de los niños para que pudieran patinar en el hielo. Y Olaf le enseñaba a otros a cómo construir muñecos de nieve como él o hacer "ángeles de nieve" aunque para ser franco sus ángeles de nieve parecían más siluetas deformes; pero él y los demás se divertían, así que esos detalles daban igual… Todo era risas, juegos y carcajadas; hasta que uno a uno los niños se fueron a tomar asiento cerca de una fogata que había creado Olaf y tomar un respiro de todas las actividades dadas. Yo me quede cerca a ellos flotando en mi báculo, viendo como una de las pequeñas que tenía cabellos rubios y ojos grisáceos levanto enérgicamente su mano mientras decía el nombre del hombrecito de nieve.

-¡Olaf! ¡Cuéntanos la historia de la Reina de las Nieves otra vez! –pidió emocionada la pequeña, recibiendo apoyo de todos los demás niños que estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea.

-Por favor, si?-pidieron todos a coro, yo solo solté una pequeña carcajada al verlos a todos así con esas caritas de perro mojado.

-¡Esta bien! Pero primero acérquese bien todos en una ronda y escuchen bien; porque les contare de una de las historias más antiguas del Reino de Arandelle. Y de la justa reina que lo gobernó por muchos años, su nombre era Elsa de Arendell pero era aun más conocida como la… Reina de las Nieves- dijo con tono de suspenso el hombrecito, haciendo que al final los chiquillos gritaran de emoción juntos. Siempre pedían la misma historia una y otra vez, como si jamás se cansaran de escuchar el mismo repetitivo relato… Pero no los culpo, ya que yo hasta ahora leo el mismo libro y eso que ya tengo más de 319 años y jamás me canso de hacerlo, y con la gran ventaja de que yo vivo en el mismo lugar que la afamada heroína de los cuentos de Arandelle.- Una vez en el reino de Arandelle nació una hermosa bebe con un don tan único y especial que era el controlar el invierno, y el nombre de esa niña era Elsa; al poco tiempo esta princesita tuvo una hermana menor llamada Anna, a la cual amo incondicionalmente hasta el último de sus días. Y la pequeña princesita Anna siempre solía pedirle a su hermana por las noches cuando todo el castillo dormía. "Elsa, y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?" –relato Olaf imitando una voz más suave y chillona, yo al igual que todos los niños estaba pendiente al cuento; me lo sabía de memoria Elsa siempre me lo había contado desde que yo era solamente un niño y siempre me daba la sensación de que en sus historias faltaba algo más; como si omitiera muchos otros detalles. Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que Olaf ya iba por casi el final del cuento- Y así fue como sucedió uno de los actos de amor más puro que era del de hermanas y la reina Elsa al darse cuenta que el amor lograba romper hasta los hechizos más fuertes, con sus poderes logro volver a la normalidad a Arandelle y regresar el verano. Así fue como siguió siendo la reina de Arandelle gobernando sabiamente junto a su querida hermana Anna, quien aun en las noches solía despertar a su hermana mayor y preguntarle….-

-Elsa, podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve?- terminaron de decir todos los niños mientras levantaban sus manos en señal de felicidad.

-¡Si! ¡Eso mismo! Pero como lo saben?-pregunto ingenuamente el hombrecito, sacándole varias carcajadas a los niños, y también a mí.

-Oye Jack?- paro al oír que alguien me llamaba cuando miro a mi costado, me encuentro con el curioso rostro de un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, estirándome un poco mi buzo llamando mi atención- Y tú conoces a la Reina de las Nieves?- la pregunta me sorprendió pero recupere la compostura y le sonreí divertido mientras tomaba asiento en mi báculo.

-¡Claro que la conozco! ¡Vivo en el mismo lugar que ella!-conteste con orgullo, viendo como los demás se acercaban ahora hacia mí y sus rostros no cabían del asombro.

-Eso es cierto?!-exclamo sorprendida la misma niñita rubia de la otra vez. Yo solo asentí con mi característica sonrisa burlona algo torcida- Cuéntanos como es ella! Por favorcito! Si?- pidió rogante la niña; y como la otra vez todos los demás la apoyaron a coro; incluso Olaf que se les unió!.

-mmm bueno, por donde empiezo?- me dije a mi mismo en una pose pensativa viendo por el rabillo como uno que otro levantaba su manito.

-¿Es linda?- preguntó una morocha de ojos miel.

-Linda? Pff! Es la mujer más hermosa que puede existir. Su cabello largo de color rubio platinado, peinado en una trenza francesa con copos de nieve adornándolo. Sus ojos son de un azul tan profundo como el mismo mar. Y su piel es casi similar a la mía, pero la de ella parece ser de crema… Y usa un vestido de tonalidades azules que la hace ver como un ángel- mientras contaba no pude evitar pasar por mi mente la imagen de mi dulce reina, su piel, su rostro, su pelo, su cuerpo. Todo en ella me volvía completamente loco!

-Y es buena Jack?- pregunto el mismo niño que se me había acercado desde un principio.

-Te puedo decir que es la persona con el corazón más grande y bondadoso del mundo. Claro a acepción de Santa Claus- le conteste viendo como todos ponían unos ojos soñadores, como tratando de imaginársela. Pero entonces llego otra pregunto.

-Y tiene novio?- me pregunto con inocencia una castaña. Pero sin evitarlo no pude no tomar a mal esa pregunta.

-No, no lo tiene ni lo tendrá "solo seré yo quien este con ella"-respondí frio y cortante, en eso un montón de recuerdos invadieron mi mente. Recuerdos en donde siempre nos salía un tipejo o un espíritu a coquetear e insinuársele a Elsa; y ella como siempre los trataba con amabilidad debido a sus modales. Y eso me enfurecía, ya que con la única persona o espíritu con quien ella debía ser amable es con MIGO y NADIE más.

Cuando reaccione me di cuenta que los niños se estaban yendo prácticamente uno detrás del otro, debido a que sus padre ya los estaban llamando; con mi mirada busque rápidamente a Olaf para asegúrame que no se encontrara a la vista y para mi alivio lo encontré escondido detrás de unos arbustos, viendo al igual que yo como los niños se marchaban. Yo ni me moleste en ocúltame, después de todo a mí los adultos no me podían ver solo los niños podían, y con eso me bastaba. Cuando vi que no había moros en la costa me acerque hasta Olaf y lo eleve en los cielos para irnos ya al castillo; el pequeñín solamente chillaba de la emoción de volar a gran altura, y soltar una que otra carcajada llena de alegría.

Yo en cambio; por muy extraño que suene; permanecí en silencio todo el trayecto de regreso. En mi mente solo pasaban recuerdos de Elsa y yo, cuando jugábamos en la nieve, cuando me enseñaba nuevos trucos de magia, o por las noches cuando me acunaba hasta quedarme dormido en sus cálidos brazos cantándome con su melodiosa voz... Demonios! Solo han pasado unas horas y la necesito desesperadamente!, quiero verla, quiero saber cómo se encuentra y si ninguno de esos idiotas espíritus estacionales intento sobrepasarse con ella… Yo, yo… la extraño.

-"Ya quiero que sea dé mañana"-pensé desconsolado mirando a la luna con suplica, estos sin duda alguna habían sido unas horas castigadoras sin mi Reina.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, fuimos recibidos cordialmente en la entrada del palacio por todas las doncellas de nieve; que me anunciaron que mi cena ya estaba lista en el comedor principal. Yo solo les di las gracias y me dirigí con desgano hasta ahí; sinceramente no tenia apetito, pero no podía ser maleducado y rechazar el esfuerzo que le abra tomado al cocinero preparar mi comida; Elsa no me había criado para ser un desagradecido. Tome mi lugar en la gran mesa donde pude ver mi comida que era un plato de pasta con salsa de champiñones con un poco de queso rallado encima, le agradecí al chef que me sonrió complacido en respuesta para luego retirarse de ahí. Mire mi alimento sin muchas ganas y comencé a removerlo con mi tenedor, miro hacia el asiento que encabeza la mesa y no puedo evitar entristecerme más al verla vacía. Doy un suspiro, como toda mi comida y lo bajo con un poco de vino y al terminar dejo que las doncella limpien tranquilamente mientras yo me retiraba a mi cuarto; mientras cruzaba los pasillos, pase por la biblioteca donde vi al pequeño hombrecito sentado frente a la chimenea viendo en maravillado las llamas azules que ardían en su interior; recuerdo que cuando le pregunte a Elsa, el porqué a una de sus creación le gustaba tanto todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el calor, siendo el completamente de nieve; ella solamente me sonrió con cariño y me contesto. "El día que cree a Olaf, me sentí tan llena de vida y libertad. Y aunque suene un poco extraño, hasta podría decir que un fuego intenso corría en mi interior" Entonces comprendí el porqué Olaf amaba tanto el fuego, porque prácticamente él había sido traído a la vida gracias al fuego que ardía en el corazón de su creadora. Emboce una sonrisa y deje disfrutar de su llama al pequeñín para seguir con mi camino, cuando finalmente llegue, no entre a mi cuarto si no que entre directamente al de Elsa. Mire todo lo que había ahí hasta el detalle más mínimo, camine hasta la cama de mi amada sentándome en el bode. Con una de mis manos roce el lugar donde siempre solía dormir mi reina, y no pude evitar sonreír con ternura, con cuidado me acote en la cama y me acurruque en ella queriendo de alguna forma que un poco del calor de Elsa llegara a mí; aspire con fuera las sabanas de su cama sintiendo al instante ese olor tan exquisito y embriagador de su piel llenar mis pulmones. Miles de sensaciones y emociones me llenaron en ese momento y recorrían una y otra vez toda mi espina dorsal, nublando completamente mi corazón y mente.

-Elsa, mi Elsa –susurraba para mi mismo embriagado por el aroma de mi amor, poco a poco sentía como mis parpados se volvían cada vez más y más pesados, me estaba durmiendo y lo sabia- Mi reina de la Nieves- dije una última vez antes de caer profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo soñando con mi hermosa reina.

Sueño de Jack:

Casi al instante pude sentir las arenas doradas de Sadman llegar a mi mente, dándome un hermoso sueño donde me encontraba en un gran jardín lleno de flores y arboles de cristal, y en el centro de todo; sentada en un banquito de hielo; se encontraba mi amada Elsa sonriéndome como solo ella sabía hacerlo, mientras hacía que una hermosa nieve callera a nuestro alrededor haciendo aun más hermoso el paisaje. Yo me acerque sonriendo hasta ella, y con una mano acaricie suavemente su mejilla y mire detenidamente sus hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, y esa sonrisa tan dulce que me hacia vibrar. Acerque lentamente mi rostro hasta el suyo y la volví a mirar en espera de una respuesta; ella solamente coloco sus delicados brazos en mi cuello atrayéndonos más y fue entonces que nuestros labios se encontraron… ¡Dios! Sus labios eran la mismísima gloria! Podía sentir como una placentera corriente recorría todo mi ser; era como si un millón de mariposas volaran en mi estomago. Quise abrir mis ojos para poder mirarla, pero no pude; no importaba cuanto me esforzara, no lograba abrirlos y entonces la desesperación comenzó a invadirme. Y cuando por fin pude abrirlos me vi atrapado en un abismo, donde no había ni la más mínima pisca de luz. De repente sentí como si estuviera cayendo y el pánico se apoderaba de mi cuerpo al ver que no había absolutamente nada en que agarrarme; serré mis ojos en espera del golpe final; pero entonces la oí, era ella, su voz me estaba llamando, forzándome a abrir nuevamente mis ojos.

Fin de sueño.

-Jack! Jack! Despierta! Estas teniendo una pesadilla!- oí decir la voz de Elsa, parecía preocupada.

-mmm- gruñí por lo bajo, intentando acostumbrarme a la luz. Cuando lo conseguí, me di cuenta que me encontraba recostado en el regazo de mi amada; la mire embelesado; ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera tan hermosa? Eso debería estar prohibido. Detallo cada parte de su rostro anotándolos con fuego en mi memoria.

-Sigo soñando?-pregunte a mi ángel mientras que con una mano acariciaba su hermoso rostro, dándome cuenta de cuan suave era su piel al tacto.

-No Jack, yo soy real- me contesto Elsa mientras me regalaba una de sus tiernas miradas mientras acariciaba con suavidad mis cabellos.-Ya estoy en casa-

Esas fueron las palabras más maravillosas que escuche en mi vida, sin pensarlo dos veces me levante de su regazo como un resorte y me di vuelta para envolverla entre mis brazos, asegurándome de que en verdad no era un sueño, y que ella se encontraba realmente con migo. Ella me correspondió al instante y comenzó a darme suaves caricias de reconforte en mi espalda. Sonreí con gran satisfacción y lo único que se me ocurrió decirle en ese momento fue…

-Te amo, Elsa-


	4. Chapter 4 El Abiso

_**Cap. 4: El aviso.**_

Después de ese emotivo encuentro entre Elsa y Jack; y que la primera allá tomado lo ultimo dicho por el peliblanco como una simple muestra de afecto de su niño; las cosas transcurrieron normalmente como siempre en el palacio de la reina de las nieves.

Jack después de pedírselo a Elsa, se iba todos los días a llevarle nieve y diversión a niños de todas partes del mundo. Mientras que Elsa se dedicaba a controlar los cambios climáticos que correspondían a su área; y Olaf? Bueno, el solamente se dedicaba a ser el.

Mientras que con la antigua reina de Arandelle.

Esta se encontraba muy ocupada en su oficina, mirando y releyendo todos y cada uno de los cambios que ocurrían en todos los sectores del planeta; desde el más grande, hasta el más minúsculo cambio de temperatura. Su oficina se encontraba equipada con todo tipo de artefactos; ya sean de creación suya o tecnología hecha por el hombre; y todos con la finalidad de hacerle menos complicado su trabajo mostrándole todos los sectores donde había enviado su nieve y hasta a los que tenía que sacarlo para darle paso a las demás estaciones. Nada pasaba por alto, hasta el cambio más mínimo de temperatura era registrado por esos artilugios. Además últimamente había notado unos curiosos cambios en la mayoría de los sectores donde llevaba su invierno, por algún motivo le resultaba difícil lograr que la nieve perdurara en el lugar, y podía notar que lo mismo le sucedía a sus colegas pero mejor era no dar premoniciones negativas antes de tiempo, después de todo las cosas al igual que la tierra misma; an sufrido muchos cambios con el pasar de los años.

-mmm, tengo que quitar la nieve de Francia y dejarle el paso libre a la primavera… enviare al escuadrón L-12 para hacerlo- y con un chasquido de sus dedos, unas doce lechuzas blancas de considerable tamaño aparecieron frente suyo. La que parecía ser el líder se aproximo unos pasos delante de las otras y con muestra de respeto se inclino con gracia hacia su superior.

-El escuadrón L-12 a sus ordenes madame. En que podemos servirle?- dijo con voz profunda y cortes el enorme ave sin levantarse de su reverencia.

-Quiero que se dirijan a Francia, y que en 5 días remuevan toda la nieve que haiga ahí y asegúrense de dejar todo completamente limpio para la llegada de la siguiente estación. Cuento con que lo harán sin ningún problema?- cuestiono la rubia platinada mirándolo en una postura firme y recta. Tal como lo haría una reina.

-Puede tenerlo por seguro majestad, no la defraudaremos! Partiremos hoy mismo!- contesto firme y seguro el alvino mientras se reincorporaba y con una señal de sus alas, salía volando junto a sus compañeros a través del gran ventanal dejando detrás suyo una ventisca helada.

-Se que no lo harán- dijo para sí misma Elsa, después de todo no podía dudar de su capacidad al trabajar. Ella misma los había creado para eso, y dudar de ellos sería como dudar de sus propias habilidades.

-Mi reina –se escucho una suave voz entrar en la oficina. Era una de las doncellas de nieve y en sus manos cargaba una bandeja de cristal y encima de estos unos sobres de tres colores diferentes- han llegado estas cartas por parte de los guardianes de las estaciones – anuncio la doncella, mientras se acercaba con calma hasta su creadora, parando a unos pasos de distancia.

-cartas de los guardianes estacionales?-pregunto algo incrédula la ojos azules tomando con cuidado uno de los sobres de la charola y observarlo con detenimiento. Este era de un color crema y tenia detalles de diferentes flores en muchos hermosos colores, y cerrando la carta; un cello de cera dorada con la P incrustada. Un poco sorprendida abrió los ojos, al ver que efectivamente eran de parte de sus iguales, le ordeno a la doncella que dejara las cartas en su escritorio y que se marchara a ser sus deberes; cuando quedo completamente sola se sentó en su sillón de hielo detrás de su fino escritorio y opto por leer la primera carta; que era el de la primavera; luego siguió con la del otoño y finalmente la del verano. Y todas prácticamente tenían el mismo mensaje…-¡Ellos vendrán aquí!- grito levemente sorprendida, releyendo nuevamente la carta del verano.

_Querida Reina de las Nieves._

_Le envió esta carta para informarle de mi pronta visita a sus territorios para discutir unos sucesos extraños que suceden en varias zonas del mundo; cuyos efectos afectan de forma negativa a mi trabajo y estoy seguro que tanto a usted, como a las demás estaciones también; con las cuales me he puesto en contacto y hemos acordado realizar la reunión en su palacio. Espero no sea ningún inconveniente y que podamos solucionarlos juntos de forma positiva para todos. Nos veremos pronto._

_Atentamente: __**El Verano**__._

-Debo preparar todo para su llegada!-grito alarmada, salió disparada de su oficina y con paso apresurado pero sin perder su elegancia, bajo hasta la entrada de su palacio donde llamo a todas las doncellas del castillo.

-Podemos servirle en algo majestad- dijeron a coro todas las doncellas mientras hacia una elegante reverencia.

-Escúchenme bien, dentro de unas horas seremos visitados por los otros guardianes estacionales y quiero que preparen absolutamente todo para su llegada. Desde sus habitaciones hasta su tipo de comida y bebida favorita, quiero que todo sea perfecto para su llegada… Entendido?- ordeno seria viendo como todas sus doncellas asentían en conjunto y decían un "Si majestad" para luego retirarse a ser cada quien su deber.- "bien, solo me falta informárselo a Merengue para que no los ataque cuando lleguen"- pensó mientras se encaminaba hasta la salida del castillo, encontrándose enseguida firme en su puesto de guardia al hombre de nieve gigante.-Merengue ven!-ordeno con suavidad captando enseguida la atención de la enorme criatura que se acerco hasta ella y se inclino un poco para poder escucharla mejor.

-Si ama Elsa?-pregunto con su voz gruesa y atemorizante la enorme criatura de nieve.

-Merengue, entre unas horas vendrán los guardianes estacionales al castillo y quiero que los dejes pasar sin ningún problema- ordeno Elsa viendo fijamente a su gigantesco guardaespaldas.

-No serán peligro para Elsa?- cuestiono confundido como si fuera un niño pequeño. En respuesta la rubia platinada solo negó- Esta bien, los dejara pasar-

-Gracias Merengue- agradeció más tranquila Elsa mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su criatura antes de adentrarse nuevamente a su palacio.

…

-¡Vamos viento! Mas alto! Jajajaja- grito emocionado un apuesto peliblanco mientras era impulsado como una pluma por los aires. El se encontraba regresando de llevarles un poco de alegría a unos niños de un orfanatorio de New York. El realmente disfrutaba haciéndolo, su recompensa era el poder ver sus rostros llenos de dicha y felicidad, y nunca se cansaba de hacerlo; por más que en muchas de las ocasiones los niños no pudiesen verlo y eso provocaba en él un gran vacío. A veces se preguntaba cómo era tan simple hacer que los niños de Arandelle creyeran en él y prácticamente imposible que los demás niños del mundo lo hicieran, en cierto modo esa diferencia se debía a que en Arandelle era un lugar que siempre estuvo bajo el cuidado de Elsa y por lo tanto sus historias hacían posible su visibilidad. Y de que Olaf contaba muchos cuentos de él también ayudándolo a ser visto por los más pequeños. Pero en cambio, para los demás, el solamente era una "expresión" y nada más que solo eso; aun recordaba todas esas veces que tuvo la oportunidad de ser reconocido por un niño, pero siempre que estos preguntaban a sus padres sobre su existencia estos contestaban: "Jack Frost es solo una expresión cariño" y eso bastaba para que los pequeños descartaran cualquier posibilidad de verlo; y eso lo hacía sentirse a veces muy solo.

-"Si tan solo fuera más sencillo"- pensó desolado el joven espíritu, bajo su mirada y pudo ver a un pequeño grupo de niños jugando felizmente bajo la mirada de sus madres y uno que otro padre. Bajo con cuidado y se apoyo en una gran estatua que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, para poder tener una mejor visión del panorama.- jejeje eso se ve divertido- dijo el peliblanco, viendo como unas dos niñas y dos niños daban vueltas y vueltas en uno de los juegos del parque se veían muy contentos por la velocidad que adquirían a medida que daban giros- Que tal si lo hacemos un poco más rápido?- se dijo a sí mismo con una expresión traviesa en su rostro para luego acercarse un poco más a ellos y pedirle amablemente al viento que les diera un poco más de impulso. Este como buen amigo que era de Jack acepto en seguida y comenzó a soplar con fuerza en el artefacto, haciendo que la velocidad fuera aumentando más y más al igual que las risas descontroladas y frenéticas de los niños- ¡Eso es! A eso llamo yo diversión!- vocifero más animado el Frosty mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de satisfacción al ver reír tan abiertamente a los infantes. Pero pronto esa alegría se apago cuando se escucho un sonido hueco impactar con el suelo; Jack miro alarmado al pequeño que había sido expulsado del juego tirado boca abajo en el suelo, rápidamente se acerco a él para ver cómo estaba -¡Niño! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te rompiste algo? -pero recordó que no podía verlo cuando no le contesto sus preguntas. Pero su repentina frustración se vio apartada cuando vio a la que parecía ser su madre agacharse al lado de su hijo, ayudándolo cuidadosamente a sentarse y limpiarle los rastros de tierra que habían quedado en su ropita.

-Estás bien mi cielo? –Pregunto con voz calma la mujer, viendo como el niño solamente hacia un pequeño puchero en respuesta y negaba con la cabeza -Muéstrame donde te golpeaste –pidió con un tono preocupado, viendo como su hijo levantaba su manita mostrando el raspado que se había hecho debido al impacto de su caída. La mujer sonrió más aliviada al ver que no se trataba de nada serio. Y con toda la delicadeza y ternura que puede tener una madre, tomo la pequeña manita de su hijo entre las suyas y le dio un suave beso logrando sacarle ese puchero del rostro de su niño que la miraba sorprendido- Te sientes mejor?- pregunto con dulzura la madre.

-Si mami!- respondió nuevamente animado el pequeño, dándole un abrazo a su madre que lo acurrucaba con mucho amor.

Jack había sido testigo de ese conmovedora escena entre madre e hijo, y no pudo evitar un recuerdo de cuando el apenas tenía 8 años y en uno de sus tantos juegos termino tropezándose y raspándose su rodilla, recordaba claramente como Olaf que era su niñero comenzó a gritar desesperado diciendo miles de cosas sin sentido a la vez; hasta que llego Elsa y corrió desesperada hasta su encuentro arrodillándose para quedar a su altura y mirar minuciosamente su herida. El solamente la mirabas expectante, y vio como ella acercaba cuidadosamente su mano a tu rodilla; en un principio sintiste un punzante dolor pero poco a poco este se fue calmando gracias al frio que salía de ella. La miraste con un puchero adorable a los ojos y viste como ella te sonreía con dulcera para luego depositar en tu frente un pequeño beso de consuelo. Por algún motivo aquello te hiso sentir mejor, y olvidaste por completo tu herida; y cuando te sentiste mejor tu y ella junto a un calmado Olaf hicieron un muñeco de nieve.

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa - susurro enternecido por sus propios recuerdos, mientras le echaba una última mirada al pequeño y su madre que se marchaban agarrados de las manos mientras cantaban una canción. - ¡Viento, llévame de regreso a casa!- pidió energético mientras corría un poco hasta ser impulsados por los aires que lo llevaban de vuelta a su hogar, junto a su familia.


	5. Chapter 5 Los Guardianes se Reúnen I

**Capitulo 5: _Los guardianes se reúnen._ I**

Pov's Jack.

Después de haber volado un largo trecho, finalmente diviso a la distancia a la pequeña e iluminada ciudad de Arandelle. Ha sido increíble ver como este lugar a crecido tanto pero a la vez conservando fielmente su aspecto rustico en las casas y la gran amabilidad de parte de todos sus habitantes, sin contar su sin fin de mitos y leyendas. Convirtiéndola en una gran atracción para esos turistas hambrientos de conocimiento a lo desconocido y todo gracias al aire místico y mágico que irradia el lugar. Miro a sus habitantes desde lo alto; todos paseando tranquilamente por las anchas he iluminadas calles realizando cualquier tipo de actividad nocturna; hasta los niños seguían jugando libremente por los alrededores! Llenando todo el aire con sus infinitas risas contagiosas…

Una vez estando más lejos, sobrevolando el camino de agua me aproximo hacia el pie de las enormes montañas de Arandelle; pasando lo más rápido posible los grandes bosques y esquivando hábilmente todos los árboles que se cruzaban en mi camino hasta finalmente, después de un largo tramo; llegar a ver ante mí al inmenso palacio de hielo que se erguía orgullosamente en la cima de una de las montañas más altas. Con entusiasmo por estar nuevamente junto a mi reina; me dirijo con más rapidez hasta el palacio, saludando a Merengue antes de cruzar las grandes puertas. Pero al ingresar me encuentro con la sorpresa de ver a todas las doncellas del palacio correr por todas partes; algunas llevaban cosas y otras se encontraban puliendo y limpiando cada rincón del castillo.

-Hey! Que sucede? Porque hay tanto alboroto?- pregunte curioso a una de las doncellas que logre frenar.

-Tenemos que preparar todo para la llegada de los Guardianes de las Estaciones- dijo de manera mecánica, para luego zafarse de mi agarre y salir disparada hacia la cocina.

-Los guardianes de las estaciones vendrán?- me dije para mi mismo sorprendido por la repentina noticia. Baya, me voy unas horas y cuando regreso me doy cuenta que pasaron cosas más interesantes en el castillo que cuando me encuentro.-Sera que paso algo? Mejor se lo pregunto a Elsa- y sin perder más tiempo, me eleve hasta la planta alta, donde seguramente me encontraría a mi reina organizando todo en el salón de reuniones. O como le decía yo, mi salón de juegos. Cuando estuve ya parado en frente a la gran puerta del salón dispuesto a entrar, detuve mi accionar y como si fuera una especie de maquina procesadora pude escuchar como mi cerebro hacia un sonoro "Tinn" haciéndome dar cuenta de algo. Los guardianes vendrían, y eso significaba que entre ellos estaba ese sujeto del Otoño que se le quedaba mirando raro a Elsa. Y como si fuera una calculadora mi mente dedujo lo siguiente…

Otros Guardianes + Elsa= Sujetos intentando seducir todo el tiempo a mi reina.

Ante esa idea arrugue disgustado mi seño, mientras yo estuviera aquí no dejaría que ninguno de esos patanes le pusiera ni un dedo en sima, inclusive si eso significara que tuviera que convertirme en la sombra de Elsa lo haré. Pero no dejare que absolutamente nadie intente tomar lo que es mío. Y eso lo juro.

Fin de Pov's.

Mientras que con Elsa.

Esta corría ansiosa de un lugar a otro dentro del enorme salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión con sus colegas. No es que le tuviese miedo a los demás guardianes; después de todo ella los conocía de prácticamente toda su vida como inmortal y era muy buena amiga de ellos; pero siempre que uno de ellos decidía visitarla en sus dominio le entraban muchos nervios por el hecho de querer ser una anfitriona perfecta. Y ahora que vendrían los tres a la misma vez no podía no entrar en pánico.

-Se aseguraron de hacer lo suficientemente cálido la habitación de la primavera y el verano?- pregunto a cuatro de las doncellas.

-Si Majestad- contestaron a coro.

-Y de hacerla a temperatura intermedia al del otoño?-

-Si Majestad-

-Se aseguraron de hacer sus comidas favoritas?- pregunto ahora a otras 5 que tenían un delantal.

-Si Majestad- contestaron todas.

-Y sus bebidas?-

-Si Majestad-

-bien, pueden continuar con sus labores- pidió ahora un poco más calmada la rubia platinada, mientras tomaba asiento en su cilla que era la que encabezaba la mesa. Desde que se entero que los otros vendrían se la paso haciendo mil y un cosas; desde enviar a sus mensajeros a buscar los ingredientes para los alimentos y cobertores lo suficientemente calientes para las habitaciones; hasta el tener que subir un poco más la temperatura de los cuartos para que sus huéspedes no muriesen congelados por la noche; tratar de adelantar sus trabajos como guardiana del invierno lo más antes posible; renovar un poco más su palacio, ya sea desde adentro como afuera; mandar a conseguir flores en el bosque a Olaf; avisarle a Jack… esperen.

-Lo olvide!- se reprocho a si misma por su torpe descuido. Con tantas cosas en su cabeza se había olvidado por completo del hecho que debía avisárselo a su protegido, para que no se llevara una sorpresa cuando regresara.- Jack se molestara con migo-

-Sí, y mucho –dijo de repente una vos a su costado, haciendo que pegara un pequeño brinco en su lugar, y mirara con ojos culpables al albino que la miraba en una pose reprobatoria- Porque no me dijiste que vendrían los demás guardianes?- pregunto en tono acusador el Frosty, mientras encaraba a una nerviosa Elsa que parecía una niña asustada por el reproche de su padre.

-Bueno, es que yo también me acabo de enterar hace unas horas, y pues veras entre una cosa y la otra… me olvide de avisarte- se excuso nerviosa la mujer mientras que a la vez que explicaba, hacia movimientos graciosos con sus manos causándole mucha gracia al joven espíritu del invierno que se mordía la lengua para no soltar una carcajada.

-entonces como se dice Elsa?- interrogo sin quitar su postura firme y tratando por todos los medios de no echarse a reír.

-Lo siento mucho Jack- se disculpo con sinceridad, poniendo una cara de total arrepentimiento. Haciéndola ver irresistiblemente inocente.

El peliblanco al ver esa expresión tan indefensa e inocente por parte de su reina, se olvido por completo de todo tipo de enojo y pudo sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en su estomago que rápidamente se pasaba a su entrepierna.

-"Maldición! Contrólate Jack!"-se maldijo por dentro, tratando de alguna manera pensar en otras cosas que no fuera la irresistible imágenes de Elsa en su cama con pose inocente diciendo su nombre con una vos muy seductora y…- "Maldición! Esto me pasa por hablar tanto tiempo con Cupido!"-maldijo al pequeño bebe gordo que usaba pañales; quien diría que detrás de esa imagen de pura inocencia había una mente depravada y retorcida; pero al fin y al cabo el era el dios del amor.

Elsa miraba extrañada todas las caras raras que hacia Jack, pero se preocupo al ver que las mejillas de este adquirían un tono purpura bastante fuerte.

-Acaso te sientes mal Jack?-pregunto con preocupación la ojos azules mientras intentaba colocar una mano en la mejilla del peliblanco. Pero este se lo impidió apartando violentamente su rostro- Jack?

-N..no es nada Elsy, - dijo muy nervioso tratando de no ver a la rubia platinada a la cara, y luchando mentalmente por sacarse todas esas imágenes para nada decentes de su cabeza.

-Seguro? Te veo algo raro- insistió Elsa no muy convencida por lo dicho, acercándose más al Frosty que retrocedía la misma cantidad de pasos; hasta que finalmente termino chocando contra uno de los pilares del salón, quedando completamente acorralado y sin escapatoria de la mirada interrogadora de la mujer mayor.- Jack, seguro que te encuentras bien? –volvió a preguntar la reina, tomando del mentón al espíritu y obligándolo a verla directamente a los ojos. En cambio Jack sentía que en cualquier momento le daría una taquicardia por la gran proximidad de su reina que no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo al acercársele así; ofreciéndole inconscientemente una excelente vista del comienzo de sus pechos, sintiendo claramente como su amigo de abajo se animaba más y más. Desesperadamente intento pensar en una rápida escusa para escaparse pero sin resultado alguno; pero como si los dioses se apiadaran de él, escucho para gran alivio suyo como las puertas del salón se habría y una de las mucamas anunciaba la llegada de los guardianes de las estaciones. Juro que jamás en su vida se sintió más contento en oír que alguien llegaba; y como era de esperarse, la rubia platinada se separo rápidamente de él y se encamino hasta la mitad del salón donde espero con su natural porte que reflejaba majestuosidad, la entrada de sus iguales a medida que la doncella los nombraba a cada uno.

-Les presento a la señora del verano, Su Majestad Mérida. Al Señor del otoño, Lord Hicupp. Y a la señora de la primavera, Su Majestad Rapunzel - anuncio la doncella a los tres guardianes. Que se colocaron uno al lado del otro frente a Elsa, sonriéndole de forma amigable a la señora del invierno; que les respondió con la misma sonrisa. Jack miraba desde la distancia, con cierta admiración a los cuatro guardianes encargados del equilibrio del mundo reunidos en un mismo lugar.

* * *

**Bueno para empezar, hola! n_n**

**Agradezco sinceramente de todo corazón que lean y sobre todo disfruten de lo que escribo. Y más a esas personas que me alientan con sus hermosos comentarios (y especialmente agradezco a los que me corrigen mis errores). Pido perdón si tardo en subir los capítulos, pero es que siempre intento tener uno o dos capítulos más hechos antes de subir alguno; porque de esa manera miro mejor mis errores y trato de que sean de mi total agrado y pues claro, el de ustedes también...**

** Espero que les aya gustado la pequeña sorpresa que les di con respecto a las identidades de los otros guardianes de las estaciones, sinceramente me gusto mucho hacer un fic donde estuvieran todos ellos presentes...**

**Y con respecto a una de las preguntas que me hicieron, pues solo diré que más adelante Jack tendrá un verdadero rival por el amor de Elsa.**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que lo disfruten n.n**


	6. Chapter 6 Los Guardianes se Reúnen II

**Capitulo 6: Los Guardianes se reúnen. II**

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar- recibió cálidamente Elsa a los tres guardianes. Recibiendo una misma sonrisa por parte de ellos.

-¡Elsa! Que gusto volver a verte!- grito de repente la castaña de nombre Rapunzel, envolviendo a Elsa con sus brazos en un asfixiante abrazo de oso.

-A mi.. tambi..en me da - dijo apenas debido a la faltad de oxigeno a sus pulmones.

-¡Rapunzel para que mataras a la pobre!- aviso alarmada la pelirroja, al ver como el pálido rostro de la rubia cambiaba a un tono azulado.

-mmm?- murmuro sin comprender; hasta que vio en dirección a Elsa; y efectivamente esta comenzaba a ponerse azul- Huy! Lo siento mucho!- grito preocupada, liberando de su agarre a la pobre reina que fue ayudada por Jack a mantenerse en pie.

-Para la próxima intenta no matarla- reprocho molesto el albino. Haciendo que Rapunzel bajara su mirada con pena.

-No te preocupes Rapunzel, fue solo la emoción- la tranquilizo una recuperada Elsa. Recibiendo en respuesta una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Que bueno verte copo de nieve- saludo amigable la pelirroja, dándole un suave y cálido abrazo. Cosa que Elsa agradeció internamente.

-Lo mismo digo Mérida- respondió alegre, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo por parte de su amiga.

-Hola Elsa, espero que no te moleste nuestra repentina visita- saludo algo apenado el vikingo con su típica sonrisa torpe mientras estrechaba su mano con ella. Pero al tener los ojos cerrados se pudo dar cuenta que la mano que estrechaba era más grande que la de su compañera; curioso ante ese hecho, abrió sus ojos y en vez de encontrarse con el rostro de la rubia se encontró con la de Jack que lo miraba de forma muy intensa llegando a ser casi intimidante.

-Jack!- reprocho disgustada por el comportamiento de su protegido, que seguía sin soltar la mano de Hicupp y prácticamente matándolo con la mirada- Discúlpalo Hicupp, no sé porque se está comportando de esta forma- se disculpo avergonzada, tratando de ser lo más amable posible con sus palabras.

Pero lo que Elsa no se había dado cuenta era que eso solamente provoco que el peliblanco aumentara la fuerza de su apretón, llegándose a escuchar un casi sonoro "Crack" de la mano del castaño, que luchaba por no soltar un gemido por el dolor. El era un fuerte vikingo de sangre pura, pero ese muchacho aunque no lo pareciera, tenia verdadera fuerza. Luego de unos minutos de intensa tención entre ambos hombre, Jack soltó finalmente su mano pero no sin antes mandarle una mirada que dejaba más que en claro lo que pensaba "la tocas y te mato". Dejando a un muy desconcertado castaño. Jack en cambio se volvió con una amigable sonrisa a colocarse nuevamente al lado de su reina que negaba con la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

-No te preocupes Elsa, es bueno ver que tienes a alguien que te cuida tanto- tranquilizo algo nervioso por la mirada intimidante que le mandaba Jack a espaldas de la rubia.

-Bueno, que les parece si comenzamos con esta reunión una vez por todas. Así tendremos más tiempo para nosotros después?-ofreció Merida en un intento por romper la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

-Me parece buena idea!- acepto estando de acuerdo la castaña mientras corría apresurada a tomar asiento en su lugar.

-Lo mismo digo- aprobó Hicupp logrando que su nerviosismo ya no se notara y tomar asiento en la gran mesa, escapándose de la mirada matadora del joven espirito del invierno.

-Jack, porque no vas y le dices a las cocineras que te preparen algo especial? O si quieres puedes salir a jugar con Olaf al pueblo?- recomendó Elsa, viendo como al instante el peliblanco le hacia un tierno puchero en señal de desacuerdo- Ho vamos, solo será unos minutos, si?- insistió nuevamente con toda la ternura posible.

-Está bien, pero me quedare cerca por si hay problemas- acepto resignado, para luego darle un tierno abrazo a su reina que le respondió gustosa. Y sin que esta se diera cuenta, lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al Vikingo que trataba de hacerse el indiferente ante sus miradas.

Una vez que Jack se marcho del salón, Elsa tomo lugar en su asiento que era en la cabecera de la mesa y por ser la anfitriona dio inicio a la reunión. Cada uno de los guardianes comentaba los problemas que estaban teniendo al llevar sus estaciones en ciertos lugares y el hecho de que les costaba hacer que su elemento permaneciera el debido tiempo. Y trataban de alguna forma encontrar una explicación lógica que pudiera explicar todos esos fenómenos y de crear un tipo de solución. Era cierto que la tierra había sufrido muchísimos cambios tanto positivos como negativos al correr de los años y que la mismísima madre Naturaleza les había advertido de eso; pero también era cierto que jamás en sus vidas como guardianes de las estaciones habían enfrentado problemas como esos.

…..

Hacía más de una hora que Jack había abandonado la sala de reuniones y se encontraba esperando impacientemente en la entrada en espera de ver salir a su reina. De cierta forma se sentía un poco aliviado al ver que dos de los guardianes que vinieron eran mujeres; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun así había uno de su mismo sexo en la misma habitación que su Elsa; y eso lo dejaba un tanto intranquilo… Para distraerse un poco de todos sus pensamientos jugaba un poco con su magia, creando unos cuantos conejitos de nieve que los hacia danzar y jugar en el aire; o creaba patrones o dibujos en los muros de hielo; o si no simplemente volaba en círculos. Cuando quiso buscar a Olaf para jugar un rato, se lo encontró muy entretenido en la cocina ayudando a los cocineros a preparar la comida para los invitados, pasando por alto la oferta de Jack de salir a jugar. Resignado se fue nuevamente hasta la entrada del salón de reuniones y se acostó aburrido en uno de los sillones que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta. Poco a poco sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y como sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle, hasta que finalmente cedió al sueño y callo a los cálidos brazos de Morfeo; desde que había vuelto al castillo de su largo viaje no se había tomado ningún descanso, y ahora su cuerpo simplemente le estaba pasando la factura.

…

Mientras que en un lugar completamente distinto; donde no había ningún tipo de vida, ni siquiera una pisca de luz del sol entraba, un lugar donde solamente existía la fría y desolada oscuridad. Más precisamente en una especie de guarida que se encontraba a miles de metros bajo la tierra, siendo levemente iluminada por unas pocas antorchas que se encontraban en las húmedas y algo fangosas paredes, mostrando las miles de maquinas de tortura medieval que adornaban todo el lugar; desde jaulas algo oxidadas que colgaban de los techos hasta objetos punzantes de extraña forma….

Claramente ese lugar parecía estar embrujado, por los miles de distintos gemidos y llantos que resonaban por todo el lugar gracias al eco; aun con la escasa luz de las antorchas se podían ver sombras demoniacas que cruzaban rápidamente las paredes y se ocultaban en las penumbras. Y en medio de todo eso se podía distinguir una figura alta y delgada, más precisamente la de un hombre cuya vestimenta y cabello eran tan oscuros como la misma noche y su piel tan gris como cenizas, y sus ojos dorados parecían ser de oro. Pitch Black, era el nombre de ese espíritu o también más conocido por todos como el "Coco", creador de todas las pesadillas que asechaban a los niños por las noches causándoles temor y pavor en sus corazones, alimentándose del miedo que les causaba.

-muy pronto todo estará listo, y finalmente podre deshacerme de una vez por todas de esos fastidiosos guardianes de los niños- se dijo con gran satisfacción así mismo. Desde hace ya varios años que venía planeando y coordinando todos y cada uno de los detalles necesarios para poder vengarse de aquellos espíritus que le habían arrebatado su trono como señor de las pesadillas.

-Y yo me desharé de los guardianes de la madre naturaleza –dijo de repente una voz masculina muy escalofriante.

-Y eso tenlo por seguro mi querido amigo. Muy pronto tanto tú como yo tendremos todo aquello que deseamos ¡Y todos nuestros enemigos caerán ante nuestros pies! –grito eufórico a la vez que elevaba sus brazos asegurando su victoria siendo seguido por miles de gruñidos espectrales que aclamaban con ansias de destrucción.

-Y el poder será finalmente mío- susurro la espeluznante voz, dibujando una torcida sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, deseosas de sangre.


	7. Apariencia

Se que esto no tiene que ver nada con la historia, pero como yo tampoco soy muy buena que digamos describiendo a personajes preferi dejarle unos links de unos Deviantars para que tengan más o menos una idea de cómo se verian todos.

Bueno aquí les dejare los link de cada uno de los siguientes personajes:

Rapunzel.

Como dije en mi fic, ella representa a el espiritu de la primavera y sinceramente esta imagen en mi opiñion mostraria más o menos como yo la quiero mostrar en la historia. Y si su cabello esta nuevamente largo y su color es una mescla del castaño con una variación de otros colores que identificaria perfectamente como la representante de dicha estación. En mi fic tendría la apariencia de una mujer de 21 pero tiene casí la misma edad que Elsa.

art/Rapunzel-146932452?q=favby%3AAmmiraChan%2F56447039&qo=0

Merida.

A diferencia de Rapunzel, Merida no cambio tanto en su imagen. Se que es el espiritu del Verano pero sinceramente me gusta más un look como este para ella. En el fic tiene la apariencia de alguien de 25 pero es unos casí 100 años mayor que Rapunzel y Elsa.

art/Older-Merida-417733770

Hicuup.

Bueno el se ve tal cual la imagen, quitando claro esta: el arete y el taco de su bota. Y la pistola obiamente. Su apariencia es la de un hombre de 28 años pero tiene casí la misma diferencia de edad que Merida.

art/Lord-Haddock-Clockwork-Manipulation-412078051?q=favby%3AAmmiraChan%2F59337738&qo=630

En cuanto a Jack y Elsa. Su apariencia es la misma de siempre. Jack con sus pantalones marrones y la sudadera azul con escarcha en ella y Elsa con su hermoso vestido de hielo.

Bueno eso es todo, todo credito a sus respectivos dibujantes los cuales sinceramente admiro y no lo digo por exagerar, chicos/as si por algún motivo llegan a ver esto; sinceramente ustedes son mis ejemplos a seguir en el dibujo. En unos días subire la conti , hasta entonces nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 7 Las Sombras Atacan

_**Capitulo 7: Las Sombras atacan.**_

Polo Sur: Taller de Santa Claus. 3:30 AM.

-Vamos muchachos! Que navidad está a solo unos días! Jajá!- grito emocionado con un gracioso asentó ruso un enorme y robusto hombre de apariencia ruda; con unos curiosos tatuajes en ambos brazos que parecían ser unas interminables listas que decían claramente en un lado "Buenos" y en el otro "traviesos". El corpulento sujeto de traje rojo se acerco hasta una de las mesas donde uno de sus yetis le colocaba cuidadosamente un vestido amarillo a una linda muñeca- Amarillo? El azul es mucho mejor! Cámbialo!- Ordeno mientras se marchaba. Dejando a un molesto yeti que por poco y se desmayaba al ver a las miles de otra muñecas que debía cambiar de vestido.

-jaja! Ya no puedo esperar a que sea navidad y poder disfrutar de todas esa deliciosas galletas!- grito feliz, imaginándose todos esos platos llenos de ricas galletitas con una que otra golosina junto a un tibio vaso de leche que los niños siempre le dejaban para su llegada. Pero todo pensamiento fue desplazado cuando sintió como algo estiraba frenéticamente de su pantalón; al bajar la mirada pudo ver a uno de sus duendes haciendo gestos extraños mientras la campanita de su gorro hacia mucho ruido -¿Qué pasa?- interrogo algo molesto por haber sido sacado de su "apetitosa" ensoñación. Vio como el pequeño duendecillo apuntaba arriba, y cuando miro hacia esa dirección pudo ver a la luna brillar con todo su esplendor encima de su taller- Manny! Jaja! Viejo amigo! Dime en que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto amable el risueño Nort viendo como los rayos de luna iluminaban el enorme prototipo de la tierra que se encontraba en el centro del taller, donde claramente se podía ver un millón de pequeñas luces que marcaban a todos los niños creyentes de la Tierra –mmm? No comprendo. ¿Qué me quieres mostrar Manny?- interrogo sin comprender. Pero quedo pasmado al ver como unas negras sombras de forma amorfa rodeaban a gran velocidad todo el planeta, desapareciendo así a todas las luces y dejando todo en completas penumbras. Pero de la misma manera que aparecieron, volvieron a desaparecer; dejando todo como si nunca hubiese pasado nada- Que debo hacer – pregunto serio al hombre de la luna una vez recuperada su compostura y como respuesta resonó en su mente una voz casi celestial. "Reúne a los demás guardianes"

Y sin cuestionar la petición del hombre de la luna, se encamino hasta un vistoso aparato que no creyó tener que utilizar nunca. Tomo la enorme palanca con firmeza y sin titubear la bajo haciendo que una aurora boreal saliera disparada a los cielos. Su parte ya estaba hecha, lo único que faltaba ahora era esperar a que los demás llegaran.

…..

En una parte de Londres.

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, más de uno ya se encontraba descansando después de un arduo día de largo trabajo o jornada escolar. Cada quien en su respectiva cama siendo acunados por los dulces sueños que les eran ofrecidos por las doradas arenas de Sandy, pero otros desafortunados solo podían tener _pesadillas…_

-Ho, pero no es dulce?- pregunto Pitch con notable sarcasmo. Se encontraba en un cuarto sentado en el borde de la cama de una pequeña niña viendo asqueado las arenas de su opuesto que habían adquirido la forma de adorables delfines que se movían graciosamente en los sueños de una sonriente pequeña.- Que te parece si lo hacemos mucho mejor?- dijo con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro, tocando con uno de sus dedos las doradas arenas que cambiaron abruptamente de color volviéndose completamente negras y un atemorizante caballo negro de ojos rojos surgía de ellos, destruyendo por completo los dulces sueños de la niña, que aun estando dormida comenzó a removerse temerosa en su cama sacándole una satisfactoria sonrisa al coco- Sal, bestia maldita! y cumple los deseos de tu amo. Destruye todo buen sueño que encuentre en tu camino y siembra el miedo a todo ser inocente que encuentres! –ordeno, viendo como ese mismo caballo negro salía de los sueños de la niña adquiriendo un tamaño mucho mayor para luego salir "galopeando" por la ventana deseoso de cumplir los deseos de su creador. En cambio Pitch con una arrogante sonrisa miraba satisfecho su trabajo.

_Primer paso: listo._

…..

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICSE FOSFORITO PARLANTE MALDITO IDIOTA?!- resonó con gran fuerza en toda la montaña la notablemente molesta voz de la señora del verano.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA?! BRUJA FEA!- Vocifero también enojado el joven espíritu del invierno que encaraba a una furiosa Merida que parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a golpearlo.

Desde hace más de dos horas que la reunión entre los guardianes de las estaciones había terminado, y después de haber salido del salón de reuniones se dirigieron directamente al comedor donde disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena, donde platicaron todas las cosas que les había sucedido a cada uno durante los años; o mejor dicho; solamente las integrantes femeninas conversaban amenamente entre sí. En cambio Hicuup se sentía muy incomodo por la mirada seria del peliblanco, quien no le había sacado los ojos de encima desde que habían salido del salón, sinceramente no comprendía porque lo trataba así era como si él sin darse cuenta hubiese hecho algo malo que había disgustado al protegido de su amiga. Ni siquiera podía acercársele a Elsa sin que este no le mandara una mirada asesina. Solamente podía suspirar resignado, pero debía admitir que ese comportamiento por parte del muchacho lo dejaba algo consternado. A leguas se podía ver que era muy posesivo con su tutora y que solamente a esta la trataba con amabilidad y cariño… ¿Acaso él estaría…? Negó con la cabeza, debía ser solamente su imaginación, después de todo Elsa era como una madre para Jack.

Bueno regresando a la cena. Merida se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que se encontraba el vikingo y por lo tanto decidió intervenir y ayudarlo. Pero no se espero que todo aquello terminara en una reñida discusión con Jack que en un momento se había burlado del color de cabello de la pelirroja que cabreada no dudo en responderle al insulto, y de una cena tranquila y normal, paso a convertirse en una guerra verbal entre la señora del verano y el espíritu del invierno. Mientras que estos dos estaban muy concentrados en insultarse los otros tres espíritus solamente se dedicaron a observarlos en silencio sin intenciones de intervenir en esa discusión "infantil".

-Que les parece si tomamos un poco de te?- ofreció amablemente la rubia a sus dos compañeros, que asintieron de acuerdo a la idea.

-Hu! Es una buena oportunidad para que prueben mi te de vainilla con miel!- propuso emocionada Rapunzel mientras caminaba al lado de sus amigos, dejando atrás el barullo que hacían Jack y Merida.

-No deberíamos pararlos?- pregunto algo preocupado el vikingo mirado de reojo como los otros dos no terminaban de discutir.

-Si conozco bien a Jack como a Merida, tarde o temprano se cansaran de pelear y vendrán donde nosotros –contesto desinteresada la rubia. Haciendo que Hicuup asintiera más convencido.

-Oigan amigos, esa no es una aurora boreal? –pregunto de repente la castaña que se había acercado a una de las grandes ventanas y miraba maravillada el cielo.

Los otros dos algo extrañados por lo dicho, se acercaron hasta donde estaba Rapunzel viendo que efectivamente había una hermosa aurora boreal pintada en el cielo nocturno, pero Elsa pudo reconocer rápidamente que no se trataba de una aurora común que sola haber siempre ahí sino que esta tenía algo "diferente" y al parecer Hicuup también se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Al parecer los guardianes de los niños se reunirán- dijo serio el castaño, siendo apoyada por la rubia platino que solamente asintió algo preocupada sin apartar sus ojos del cielo.

-Creen que paso algo malo?- pregunto curiosa la señora de la primavera. Viendo con ojos preocupados a sus amigos.

-No lo sé, pero esperemos que no –contesto intranquila Elsa.

_Al parecer ellos no eran los únicos con problemas… _

….

En las profundidades de la tierra, casi rosando al mismísimo reino de Lucifer. En un escondite mucho más grande que el de Pitch Black, lleno de armas de todo tipo y de maquinaria de tortura, siendo solamente iluminado por un enorme candelabro que colgaba en el centro. En las paredes había miles de celdas que contenían a criaturas de extraña apariencia demoniaca en estados muy demacrados gimiendo y gritando por su liberación. El Suelo era completamente de lava y miles de estalactitas filosas como púas sobresalían del suelo como del techo. Y en medio de todo eso, en el centro de todo ese infernal barullo; en un enorme trono de rocas fundidas de forma escalofriante con huesos y calaveras; se encontraba recostado un hombre de aspecto fuerte mirando hacia al vacio perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que con su mano izquierda movía circularmente una copa con un poco de vino; su rostro no se podía ver debido a que era cubierta por las sombras pero sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre resaltaban perfectamente en la oscuridad.

-Bien, bien todo está marchando tal como lo planee- dijo aquel hombre con una voz varonil áspera. Su rostro que había permanecido neutro adquirió una torcida sonrisa llena de sadismo- Muy pronto elegirán a un nuevo guardián y cuando eso suceda yo daré inicio al segundo paso – culmino arrojando la copa a las rocas fundidas provocando que un pequeño vapor se elevara.

_Muy pronto una guerra entre las pesadillas y los guardianes de la Tierra se vendría, y en ella abría un solo bando ganador… _


	9. Chapter 9 El Nuevo Guardián

_**Capitulo 8. El Nuevo Guardián.**_

Pov's Elsa.

Pueden oír eso? Lo escuchan? Nada? Exacto! Es un hermoso e inigualable sonido de "silencio", y créanme que hasta ustedes mismos lo disfrutarían después de haber pasado casi dos días de lo más ajetreados por culpa de tus revoltosas visitas y un protegido exagerado! Por el hombre de la luna! Por poco y pierdo mi cordura!... Aunque a pesar de que todo fue una verdadera locura debo de admitir que también me divertí mucho con mis amigos, les contare como fue más o menos lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás: Después de que viéramos esa extraña aurora, y de que Jack y Merida siguieran disputándose pero ahora por un pastelillo. Mi dulce amiga Rapunzel se empeño en hacernos probar todo tipos de tés extraños que ella misma había inventado, y como ni Hicuup ni yo podíamos decirle que no accedimos a hacer sus conejillos de india; a pesar de que fue una experiencia algo interesante, debo confesar que por poco casi devuelvo todo lo que avía en mi estomago más de una vez al saber; por cortesía de mi dulce amiga; los ingredientes secretos que contenían sus tés. Y ni hablar del pobre de Hicuup que casi se desmayo al oír que uno tenía caspa de trol viejo, ni me pregunten de donde lo saco porque preferirían no saberlo. Pero en fin, después de haber pasado por todo eso y de que Merida y Jack se unieran a nosotros, optamos por conversar un poco de todas las experiencia más descabelladas que nos hayan sucedido en nuestros trabajos, aunque lo que me sorprendió más en la noche fue ver como mi pequeño poco a poco se fue llevando mucho mejor con todos mis compañeros, hasta el punto que inclusive empezó a bromear con ellos y por lo que vi se hiso muy buen amigo de Rapunzel y había dejado por un momento sus indiferencias con Merida y acosaba menos a Hicuup.

Cuando la noche finalizo, todos fuimos hasta el balcón principal del castillo para poder apreciar uno de los espectáculos naturales más hermoso; observamos embelesados uno de los amaneceres más bellos que vi en mi vida, pero lo más probable es que fuera por el hecho de que me encontraba junto a las personas que quería y estoy convencida de que ellos pensaban igual que yo.

-Esto es realmente hermoso- susurre para mí aun estando atrapado en ese mágico momento que el señor del sol nos regalo.

-Pero no tanto como tú- escuche de repente la voz de Jack a mi lado, sacándome de mí transe. Cuando gire mi rostro aun algo sorprendida por el alago, pude ver a Jack mirándome fijamente a los ojos de manera intensa junto a una sonrisa que irradiaba dulzura. Por algún motivo eso provoco una extraña sensación en mi pecho que me descoloco por completo ¿Pero por qué? Preferí solamente responderle con una pequeña sonrisa para luego seguir viendo el amanecer; en ese momento no podía encontrar una razón lógica a lo que sentí, acaso me estaría enfermando? No eso es imposible, los espíritus no nos enfermamos. Lo mejor sería pasarlo por alto, ya que una de mis doncellas vino a anunciarnos que nuestros desayunos estaban servidos.

A diferencia de la cena, el desayuno fue mucho más ameno y ya no se sentía esa tención en el aire por parte de mi colega y mi protegido, en cambio, ambos estaban de lo más felices charlando cosas de hombres. Cuando culminamos, mis compañeros decidieron irse a pesar de que yo les insistiera en quedarse aunque sea hasta el almuerzo; pero recordé que como yo, ellos también eran guardianes y tenían muchas responsabilidades que debían ser atendidas; así que solo me tuve que resignar a despedirme de cada uno y ver como tomaban cada quien un portal distinto que los llevaba a sus reinos.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí en mi oficina, revisando los informes de los escuadrones especiales que me ayudan con mi trabajo. Me encuentro completamente sola en el castillo; ya que Olaf se había ido a jugar con los niños de Arandelle y Jack me pidió para ir a llevar un poco de alegría a una ciudad cuyo nombre ahora no recuerdo bien; en cierto punto me enorgullece mucho el hecho de que Jack quiera hacer siempre feliz a los niños con su magia, pero también me preocupa de que él siempre salga muy afectado por no ser visto ni reconocido por sus obras. No importara cuantas veces el me dijera a la cara con una sonrisa que estaba bien; yo lo conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano y puedo ver claramente en sus ojos la gran soledad que crece en su interior y eso… Me destroza el corazón, que no daría yo por poder darle todo mi reconocimiento en el mundo a él y poder verlo completamente feliz…

-Si tan solo las cosas fueran más sencillas- suspire cansada, recostándome en mi sillón. Mire como la luna comenzaba a elevarse en los cielos por mi ventana, no sé porque, pero algo en mi interior me decía que muy pronto algo grande estaba por suceder. Y solo podía rezar que fuera para bien…

Fin the Pov's Elsa

…..

Pov's Jack.

Como diablos fue que termine en esta ridícula situación!

Hace apenas unas horas me encontraba tranquilamente en una pequeña ciudad alegrándoles el día a unos niños y después me encontré acorralado por lo que parecían ser yetis y luego reencontrarme con el canguro de pascuas; el cual no estaba muy contento de verme que digamos; que me dijo que me fuera con él por las buenas hacia el polo Norte o que sería por las malas. Yo obviamente me negué a tremenda sandez, pero en el momento que les di la espalda, fui metido contra mi voluntad dentro de un saco y pude escuchar como el canguro mutante les decía no se qué cosa a las bolas de pelo gigante, y seguido sentí como si fuera que estuviéramos cayendo dentro de un tubo sin fin. Hasta que paramos de golpe, yo en ningún momento cese de intentar liberarme de la bolsa pero ni siquiera con mi magia parecía rasgarla; y de repente sentí como me soltaban sin ningún tipo de cuidado, estrellándome enseguida en el duro suelo. Con mi trasero algo adolorido salí lentamente del saco dándome cuenta que me encontraba en un lugar desconocido en el cual nunca había estado antes. Mire sorprendido todo a mí alrededor, incluyendo a los duendecillos verdes que se me acercaban mirándome con expresiones curiosas y a los gigantescos yetis que se encontraban un poco más alejados.

-Jajá, Hola compañero! Bienvenido al Polo Norte! Me conocen como Santa Claus, pero mis amigos me dicen North!- Cuando seguí esa voz me encontré delante de mí a un tipo de gran tamaño y espesa barba sonriéndome de oreja a oreja, y… dijo que se llamaba Santa Claus? – Te presentare a los demás. Seguramente ya conoces al conejo de Pascuas no?- nombro al canguro gigante que se encontraba de brazos cruzados alejado mirándome de una forma para nada bonita.

-A si, el canguro- comente sin interés, viendo enseguida como una chispa de ira se prendía en los ojos del roedor que se me acerco amenazante con un búmeran en manos.

-Conejo! Soy un Conejo! Y tu niñito eres el culpable de arruinar muchas veces mi trabajo! – me grito molesto, por poco y no me dejo sordo de un lado.

-Es que tu fiesta se me hiso algo aburrida y por eso decidí intervenir- confesé con supuesta inocencia, pero no ocultando en lo más mínimo la burla en mis palabras. Consiguiendo que la furia del roedor gigante detonara y mostrara intenciones de tirárseme en sima, yo en cambio no dude en ponerme en posición defensiva con mi cetro en manos.

-¡Basta los dos! Este no es momento de peleas!- interrumpió de repente el grandote separándonos a ambos con sus grandes brazos, pero eso no evitaba que el canguro y yo nos lanzáramos miradas de rabia.- Bien ya te conoces con Conejo. Ahora déjame presentarte a Toothiana, también conocida como el Hada de los dientes.

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Toothiana pero si quieres puedes decirme Tooth y estas de aquí son mis haditas. Es cierto que tus dientes son tan blancos como dicen? Déjame ver, di haa –antes de que pudiera reaccionar me encontraba siendo abordado por una linda mujer que parecía en cierta forma un colibrí y que me hablaba tan rápido que apenas y si podía entender la mitad de las cosas que me decía; acerco sus manos a mi boca y la abrió hasta no poder más y comenzó a revisar todos mis dientes siendo seguido por todas las minis copias de ella- Huuu! Son tan blancos como nieve recién caída! Chicas, chicas por favor contrólense- ordeno a las haditas que por poco no se introducían hasta mi garganta; di un gran suspiro de alivio. Mi boca había sido profanada por las manecitas de un montón de hadas… ok eso no sonó muy bien.

- Y por ultimo te presento a Sandy, el es el encargado de llevarle los sueños a todas las personas del mundo- señalo a un hombrecito regordete de mediana estatura que era completamente dorado, el me sonreía de manera amigable y en su cabeza pude ver como unas arenas doradas dibujaban una mano saludándome. Yo sonreí por lo cómico que me pareció y le devolví el saludo entre todos este fue el que mejor me callo.

Cualquier niño se sentiría más que emocionado al encontrarse rodeado con todos sus héroes de la infancia, y yo no era la excepción. Elsa además de contarme su cuento, también me contaba sobre la existencia de los guardianes de la infancia, espíritus encargados de llevarles alegría y diversión a todos los niños creyentes del mundo. El grandioso bonachón Santa Claus, que cada año de noche buena iba a repartir por todo el mundo con su trineo los regalos para aquellos niños que fueron buenos durante todo el año… Algo que en definitivo no era mi casó, ya que se podría decir que siempre fui algo propenso a meterme en travesuras. El Conejo de pascuas, al igual que Santa Claus su festividad solamente se celebra una vez al año, y esta consiste en salir a los alrededores para buscar los deliciosos huevos de chocolate que el escondía muy ingeniosamente en distintas partes haciéndola una actividad realmente divertida… Recuerdo que siempre solía competir con Olaf para ver quien conseguía más huevos y al final del día atragantarme con todo el chocolate. El Hada de los dientes a diferencia de los otros dos debía trabajar durante todos los años sin descanso, recogiendo los dientes de los niños y dejándoles una moneda a cambio, alegrándoles por completo la mañana al encontrar ese brillante regalo. Y Sandy al igual que el Hada de los dientes debía trabajar todos los días llevándoles dulces y hermosos sueños a todas las personas para asegurarles un muy buen descanso…

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, este no era momento de pensamientos tontos, lo único que importaba en este momento era el saber el porqué había sido raptado hasta aquí y porque me encontraba siendo rodeado por los guardianes de la infancia.

-¿Alguien me podría decir por qué demonios me trajeron hasta aquí? –pregunte serio mirando a todos en espera de una respuesta, y pudiendo escuchar como el canguro decía claramente desde el fondo "lo mismo me pregunto yo" mandándole un mirada desafiante.

-El motivo por el cual te trajimos aquí es porque tú, Jack Frost. Has sido elegido como el quinto guardián. ¡Felicitaciones muchacho!- Que demonios acaba de decirme el gordinflón? Guardián? Yo? Y de repente escucho como una canción comienza a sonar en la habitación y mire como los duendes me rodeaban en un gran círculo y los yetis comenzaban a hacer malabares y acrobacias; para luego ver como unos duendecillos me acercaban unos horrendos zapatos azules que no iban para nada con mi estilo; ni mi reina en todos estos años había logrado hacerme usar esas cosas mucho menos lo harían ellos. Molesto, tome con fuerza mi cetro y golpee con él, el suelo produciendo una fuerte ventisca que alejo a todos de mí alrededor.

-Lo lamento, pero no pienso ser uno de ustedes. Eso de tener que trabajar durante todo el año no es lo mío así que gracias por la oferta pero yo ya me largo de aquí- comente desinteresado mientras los pasaba y me dirigía hacia una de las grandes ventanas; pero me detuve cuando sentí que North me tomaba con firmeza de mi brazo volteándome para que lo mirara a la cara.

-Parece que no has comprendido Jack. Nosotros no te trajimos aquí solo porque si, tú has sido elegido como guardián por alguien muy importante. Y si él te escogió, es porque el confía en que podrás ayudarnos en nuestra lucha por defender a todos los inocentes que creen en nosotros – me sermoneo el grandote, pero él dijo que me había elegido alguien y mi obvia pregunta es…

-Él? Por quien?- pregunte curioso, viendo como North me apuntaba hacia el cielo donde se encontraba la luna llena sobre nosotros brillando intensamente. Yo solo lo mire con incredulidad, viéndome incapaz de comprender que era lo que debía ver- la luna?

- Así es Jack. Tú fuiste elegido por el Hombre de la Luna o también conocido por nosotros como Manny. Veras Jack, como te dije anteriormente nosotros somos conocidos como los guardianes de la infancia y eso implica que tenemos el deber de proteger esa frágil y pura creencia de los niños sobre nosotros; ya que sin eso el mundo solamente sería un lugar triste y oscuro sin ningún tipo de esperanza- hablaba mientras me guiaba con su brazo en mis hombros hasta un enorme prototipo de la tierra. Pude observar que en él había miles y miles de luces brillando con intensidad; el grandote me había dicho que estos representaban a todos los niños que había en la Tierra; me eleve por los aires para poder verlos mejor y busque a Arandelle en el mapa encontrándola casi al instante. Sonreí al ver las miles de lucecitas brillantes que representaban a todos los niños con los cuales yo solía jugar siempre. Estaba tan concentrado en ver las lucecitas que prácticamente ignore casi todo lo que me decía Nort, pero volví a la realidad cuando vi a una pequeña cantidad de haditas entrar apresuradas por la ventana acercándoseles enseguida a Tooth y parecían que le dijeron algo muy serio, porque el rostro de ella se había contraído de la sorpresa y pude ver claramente como en sus ojos aparecía la preocupación y sin perder mucho tiempo salió volando, pero no sin antes gritar que su reino se encontraba bajo ataque. Lo siguiente que paso fue todos fuimos en su ayuda en el genial trineo de Nort ¿Quién diría que un sujeto bonachón pudiera tener gusto por la acción? Y sin duda alguna no perdí oportunidad de burlarme en ningún momento de Conejo; el pobre lo único que hacía era agarrarse de cualquier parte y gritar como damisela en peligro, y Sandy estaba tan contento como un niño en una montaña rusa. Cuando íbamos llegando vi como unos caballos negros de ojos rogos perseguían a las haditas y otros se iban con unas cuantas en su interior, yo en un intento desesperado me lance a recatar a una mientras los demás se encargaban de eliminar a esas criaturas. Cuando llegamos al reino del Hada de los dientes nos dimos cuenta que ya no quedaba ninguna de las haditas de Tooth, solamente la que yo había rescatado y delante de nosotros se apareció un tipo de lo más escalofriante revelándome que él era el tan conocido Coco; luego nos dijo más o menos los motivos por los cuales estaba haciendo todo eso pero se detuvo cuando Tooth lo ataco exigiéndole que le devolviera a sus haditas, comenzando así una pequeña lucha donde el tipo nos esquivaba como si nada; apenas conocía a este sujeto y ya lo detestaba; lo perseguimos mientras peleábamos pero de un momento a otro se esfumo y no había más señales de su presencia. Entonces me di cuenta que habíamos terminado en un hermoso jardín con un lago y en una de las paredes de roca se encontraba una pintura donde se podía ver a Toothiana con las haditas y uno que otro niño sonriente a su alrededor. Como mi curiosidad era grande no pude evitar preguntar y Tooth me explico que lo que recolecta no eran simples dientes, si no que en cada uno de ellos se atesoraba la memoria del dueño incluyendo las de mi vida pasada. Cuando escuche eso me quede pasmado y repetí lo que ella me dijo sin poder creérmelo aun.

-Así es Jack, todos nosotros fuimos alguien normal antes de convertirnos en guardianes. ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de tu vida como humano?- me pregunto confundida.

Mientras que yo no podía salir aun de mi desconcierto total… ¿Tuve otra vida? ¿Fui un humano? ¿Tuve familia, madre, padre u hermanos? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso? Esas y miles de otras preguntas bombardeaban mi mente. Lo único que yo sabía era lo que Elsa me había contado; que me había encontrado en un lago en una pequeña aldea que se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de Arandelle y que ella jamás pudo encontrar al que me había dejado. Y eso era todo, antes yo no le daba mucha importancia a ese hecho ya que me bastaba el hecho de tener a mi lado a una persona tan maravillosa como lo era mi reina y un divertido amigo de juegos como Olaf… Pero ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta de que muy en el fondo siempre me había preguntado quien había sido mi verdadera madre y porque yo me encontraba solo cuando me encontró Elsa y si mi verdadera familia me había abandonado a mi suerte por temor a mis poderes…

Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, la única manera de conseguirla era a través de los dientes que yo había perdido en mi vida humana y si tenía que unirme para derrotar a esa serpiente escurridiza de Pitch Black, pues lo aria.

_Y tal vez solamente así, pueda saber quien realmente soy…_


	10. Chapter 10 La lucha Comienza

**Capitulo 9. La Lucha Comienza.**

-¡Vamos Elsa! ¡Corre!- gritaba emocionada una adorable niña de cabellos rojos, mientras jalaba a su hermana mayor de la mano y corrían apresuradas por los pasillos.

-Shhh!- reprocho igual de divertida la mayor que tenía el cabello de un particular rubio platinado, mirando para todos lados asegurándose que nadie las viera.

Ambas niñas corrieron entre risas por los oscuros pasillos del castillo sin ser vistas por nadie, hasta llegar a el salón de trono donde Elsa se aseguro de serrar la puerta tras de sí para que nadie las descubriera en su travesura. Luego las dos corrieron hasta quedar en el centro del salón; y la más pequeña comenzó a saltar eufórica alrededor de su hermana mayor.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡As La magia! Has la magia!- pidió la pequeña Anna sin dejar de dar saltitos alrededor de su hermana que no podía dejar de sonreír por lo graciosa que se veía su hermanita menor.

-Ven, acércate- llamo Elsa mientras hacía unos movimientos con sus manos, captando la inmediata atención de la pelirroja que miraba en maravillada la hermosa esfera de nieve concentrada que se formaba en las manos de su hermana- ¿Estas lista? –pregunto la mayor, recibiendo enseguida un efusivo asentimiento por parte de su hermanita. Sin pensarlo mucho más, lanzo la esfera a lo más alto y esta exploto como fuegos artificiales rociando todo el salón con partículas brillantes de nieve que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más espesas.

Anna celebraba contenta, corriendo sin dejar de gritar y sonreír de un lado a otro mientras que Elsa se dedicaba a crear más nieve para complacerla. Acerco a su hermanita un poco a ella, y le dio una fuerte patada al suelo que se fue cubriendo rápidamente de hielo, lo que hiso que se volviera más resbaloso y que la pequeña Anna casi callera, pero fue sujetada por su hermana que la abrazaba para no dejar que se callera.

Así transcurrió todo entre risas y juegos por parte de las hermanas, todo era simplemente perfecto. Elsa no podía sentirse más que llena de felicidad y gozo, pero algo inesperado sucedió…

De repente se dio cuenta que se encontraba nuevamente en su castillo y que ya no tenía la forma de una niña de 9 años, sino la de una mujer de 21. Miro alarmada como todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba lentamente, como aquella vez en la que la quisieron atrapar en su castillo y casi fue asesinada por esos dos matones del duque de Weselton. Todo era un caos, miles de soldados salían por todas partes y ella los repelía como podía pero aun así estos llegaban cada vez más, hasta que de la nada apareció Hans con una expresión de locura a sus espaldas, con una espada en mano dispuesto a decapitarla; Elsa en un intento desesperado se cubrió con sus brazos… Pero el golpe final jamás llego; pero en cambio escucho un fuerte gemido de dolor acompañado de su nombre. Cuando abrió los ojos quedo horrorizada, delante suyo se encontraba su amada Anna en un estado moribundo siendo atravesada por la espada, mirándola con suplica mientras el hielo se apoderaba rápidamente de su cuerpo; grito su nombre, intento socorrerla, pero no podía simplemente estaba congelada en su lugar sin comprender el porqué estaba sucediendo todo esto. Con furia miro al causante de todo eso, pero se paralizo al ver que delante de ellas, mirándola con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción se encontraba… Ella misma.

-"No, no esto no es posible!"- gimió con desesperación.

-¿Por qué Elsa? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso no me amabas?- sonó de repente la agonizante vos de su hermana que la miraba con gran decepción ytristeza.

-Simplemente porque me resultas solamente una molestia, Anna. Y además, como podría amar yo a alguien tan patética como tú?- hablo con gran desdén la Elsa que se encontraba parada enfrente de ella. Inmune a cualquier sentimiento de arrepentimiento al ver el gran dolor que se formaba en la mirada de su hermana.

-"´No! No le creas nada Anna! Yo no quise! Yo no quise hacerte esto!"-gritaba desesperada Elsa. No importaba cuanto luchase, no lograba hacer que su cuerpo la obedeciera, era como si algo oscuro se hubiese apoderado de él y la obligase a ver todo lo que realizaba con sus propias manos. Lloraba de impotencia sintiéndose inútil al no poder ayudar a su hermana… _Como aquella vez._

-Pero veras que soy una buena persona. Te liberare de una vez por todas de tu miserable existencia- Escupió con burla y frialdad la Elsa Oscura; levantando con ambas manos la espada hasta colocarla sobre su cabeza dispuesta a terminar con la vida de su amada hermana. Intento resistirse, grito con todas sus fuerzas tratando de recuperar el control, quiso usar sus poderes, pero estos no le respondían… Nada de lo que hacía serbia, todo era inútil, todo era un completo caos…

-"Esto no puede ser, no, no esto debe ser una pesadilla, no es real, esto no puede ser real!- gritaba con dolor la rubia. Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho y que la poca cordura que le quedaba la abandonaría en breves instantes. Pero dejo de pensar cuando vio como el filo de la espada atravesaba sin piedad alguna el pecho de su hermana, justo donde se encontraba el corazón; dándole una muerte sangrienta y dolorosa- ANNAA!

Fin de sueño.

-ANNA!- grito exaltada la rubia, incorporándose como si fuera un resorte de la cama. Su corazón congelado latía con desenfreno en su pecho, creyendo que si alguien entraba seria capas de escucharlo; Una gruesa capa de sudor frio cubría todo su cuerpo y humedeció por completo su bata de dormir e inclusive llegando a traspasar un poco las finas sabanas que la cubrían –Fue solo un sueño… No, era una pesadilla… Una horrible pesadilla- susurraba para sí, tratando a la vez de regular su respiración. Poso una de sus manos en su frente, quitándose las gotas de sudor que caían por ella; miro hacia la ventana de su alcoba que estaba abierta logrando ver como el Sol hacia acto de su presencia en los cielos- Ya es de día, será mejor que me levante- y sin decir más, la ex reina de Arandelle se incorporo para luego irse a darse una ducha tibia que le ayudaría a despertarse por completo. Desde hace dos días seguidos que sufría de esas pesadillas y no comprendía el porqué estas habían regresado para atormentarla después de cientos de años sin tenerlos.

Ese día tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, y lo mejor sería tener su mente despejada para poder tomar las decisiones correctas. Después de su reunión, las cosas no estaban mejorando para los guardianes de las estaciones y la madre Naturaleza parecía no tener respuestas para sus afligidos protegidos; era como si en cada lugar que ellos debían trabajar hubiese algo que repeliera su magia y no permitiera que ellos siguieran los procesos naturales que mantenían el equilibrio ayudaban en su trabajo a su creadora. Y tanto ella como sus compañeros, no encontraron aun la causa de todos sus dolores de cabeza. Pero no todo era tan malo, ya que, gracias a eso ahora ella podía verse más seguido con sus queridos amigos y pasar momentos agradables fuera de lo que era el trabajo. Y además de todo eso, hace unos cuatro días atrás había recibido una carta por parte de Jack, donde le decía que había sido escogido como uno de los guardianes de los niños, pero que no estaba muy seguro de si aceptar o no; pero lo que más la preocupo fue leer la parte en donde le decía que ayudaría a los guardianes a derrotar a Pitch Black y así de esa forma recuperar los dientes que contenían sus memoria como mortal, y de esa forma saber quien realmente era.

No iba a negar que le afligía mucho esa idea de que su protegido iria a enfrentarse contra uno de los espíritus más viles, persuasivos y engañosos del mundo; o si; ella conocía mejor que nadie al Coco ya que desde su infancia este se había encargado de llenar de miedos y preocupaciones su corazón y sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz de hacer para lograr lo que quería. Pero tampoco se podía permitir ser negativa con sus pensamientos, si el Hombre de la Luna había escogido a Jack fue por algo, y hasta por el momento jamás se había equivocado en sus decisiones; solo le quedaba ver qué tipos de planes tenía preparado para Jack y esperar que su pequeño siguiera el buen camino.

Pero mientras tanto, ella tenía sus propios asuntos por resolver y la gran pila de informes que estaba en su escritorio no se leerían solos.

Pov's Jack

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que decidí unirme en la lucha contra Picth Black junto a los guardianes de los niños, en estos momentos nos encontramos ayudando a Tooth a recolectar los dientes de todos los niños posibles; después de todo sus haditas habían sido secuestradas por ese canalla y sin que nadie que recolectara los dientes para dejar una moneda en su lugar, los niños irían desilusionándose y perdiendo la fe en el Hada de los dientes; por eso mismo todos nosotros optamos por ayudarla en su trabajo. Cosa que Tooth disfruto bastante ya que me había contado que desde hace mucho tiempo que ella misma no iba en busca de los dientes y que eso le devolvía la alegría de los viejos tiempos, claro está que tanto yo como North el Kanguro de Pascua y Sandy no desaprovecháramos la oportunidad para hacer una pequeña apuesta para ver quien recolectaba más dientes en menor tiempo. Debo de confesar que me sorprendió bastante ver lo ágil que resultaba el barrigón mientras se movía de una casa a la otra, pero debo de suponer que después de todo debía serlo, o si no, no podría repartir tantos regalos en una sola noche. Entre una cosa y la otra terminamos en la habitación de un niño el cual yo ya conocía, su nombre es Jaime Bennet, y es un gran fan de los guardianes por lo cual fue capaz de verlos cuando estábamos en su habitación; y claro está; que mi existencia fue nuevamente ignorada…

Sinceramente odio cuando me sucede esto, no logro comprender porque resulta tan complicado que crean en mí? Que acaso es tan difícil que crean que un espíritu, con poderes del invierno lleva alegría en los días nevados? Creen en el conejo de Pascuas, y el prácticamente es un roedor gigante! No lo comprendo, simplemente no puedo…

Luego de que por accidente Sandy dejara a todos los demás en un profundo sueño en un intento de volver a dormir al niño, vimos como uno de esos detestables corceles de sombra pasaban velozmente por la ventana. Yo junto a Meme fuimos en su persecución hasta una zona más alejada, ahí comenzamos nuestro enfrentamiento contra las sombras, viéndonos rodeados de un momento a otro por cientos de caballos de sombra que nos atacaban a diestra y siniestra; yo los destruía con mi magia congelándolos para que al caer se convirtieran en miles de pedazos de hielo; el que más me asombro fue Sandy, que creó dos largos látigos de su arena, purificando a todo caballo que tocara. A pesar de la gran diferencia de números estábamos en gran ventaja y la cantidad de corceles negros disminuía cada vez más a medida que los destruíamos; pero entonces apareció él: El príncipe de las pesadillas, Pitch Black. Se unió a la pelea, creando más y más sombras que nos atacaban con más ferocidad, Sandy inicio una reñida pelea contra el Coco y yo me veía incapaz de ayudarle porque me encontraba rodeado por todos los potros de ojos rojos que no permitían mi acercamiento a la pelea de su amo. De un momento a otro las cosas parecían estar a nuestro favor y casi podíamos saborear la victoria; pero como dice un dicho: _jamás subestimes a tus enemigos. _Y ese fue nuestro más grande error; de la nada más corceles de sombra aparecieron en defensa del maldito, quien les dio la orden de eliminarnos, tanto yo como Meme nos encontrábamos exhaustos y nuestros ataques ya no eran tan efectivos como el principio y los muy desgraciados aprovecharon esa oportunidad para separarnos nuevamente; vi con gran temor como todas las sombras iban directamente a atacar a Sandy que se defendía con todas sus fuerzas, yo intente ir a ayudarlo pero Picth se me apareció en frente evitando que lo socorriera; para mí alivio escuche que los demás guardianes habían llegado, pero al igual que lo hicieron con migo no dejaron que se acercaran a ayudarnos… Y finalmente sucedió…

Habían destruido a Sandy, esas sombras infernales habían logrado derribar al Guardián de los Sueños destruyéndolo en una gran explosión que dio por finalizada su existencia… Todos nos quedamos congelados incapaces de creer lo que nuestros ojos presenciaron, Tooth dio un grito desgarrador que corto el aire y me hizo regresar con dolor al presente, y fue cuando lo escuche a él…

El maldito desgraciado se reía a carcajadas con gran sorna y burla, celebrando la muerte de su enemigo sin importarle el gran dolor causado. Sentí mi sangre hervir en mis venas y como la ira se apoderaba de mí, lo mire con odio sintiendo aun más furia cuando vi que este me daba una sonrisa de arrogancia y satisfacción. No lo iba a permitir, no permitiría que la muerte de Meme se quedara así nada más. Cegado por mi odio me abalance a Pitch sin escuchar las advertencias de mis amigos, todo los ataques que le lanzaba este los esquivaba como si nada y me los devolvía sin borrar esa odiosa sonrisa de su rostro.

Odie con toda mi alma esa sonrisa.

Acumule toda mi iré en mi siguiente ataque, liberándolo con una fuera que hasta yo mismo desconocía, dándole de lleno al bastardo que como las veces pasadas se escabullo al ser herido; en cambio yo fui impulsado hasta que fui tomado por Tooth que me llevo junto a los demás en el trineo. Desbastados nos fuimos de ahí de vuelta al polo Norte.

_Esa noche no solo disminuyo la fe de los niños, sino que también perdimos a uno de nuestros amigos…_

En la guarida secreta del Coco.

-Que interesante, quien diría que el mocoso resultara ser más fuerte de lo que aparenta; y más aun, fue capaz de repelerte a ti y a tus sombras- dijo con burla una áspera vos. Observando con diversión a un muy molesto Coco que se regeneraba lentamente del ataque recibido por el espíritu del invierno- Pero supongo que no es de sorprenderse, después de todo su tutora es nada más ni nada menos que uno de los guardianes de la Madre Naturaleza y El Hombre de la Luna- prosiguió mientras caminaba hasta una esfera de cristal que se veía un color turbio en su interior.

-Hmp, esto no fue nada. Ese niño sigue sin presentar una amenaza para mí, y si me logro dar fue solamente porque tenía la guardia baja- se excuso con enfado una vez terminada su sanación. Pero todo rastro de enojo fue reemplazado por una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar su victoria- Pero eso no importa, mi plan esta a muy pocos pasos de terminar exitosamente y todos mis esfuerzos por deshacerme de esos guardianes finalmente tendrán frutos y yo volveré a ser el Príncipe de las Pesadillas!- grito con gozo recibiendo en apoyo los gemidos de vitoreo por parte de sus bestias equinas.

-Si fuera tú no me confiaría demasiado Pitch- resonó de nuevo la fría voz de aquel desconocido, cortando todo ruido de celebración y recibiendo la interrogante mirada dorada del Coco.

-¿A qué te refieres? –interrogo confundido, viendo como este lo invitaba a acercarse a la bola de cristal. Miro el objeto con interés, viendo como se formaba la imagen del nuevo guardián.

-No olvides que esta guerra apenas ha comenzado y debes tener en cuenta que a pesar de que los guardianes de los niños hayan perdido a Sandy aun conservan a un reemplazo. Reemplazo que aunque te cueste admitirlo te dio una paliza que no te esperabas y estoy más que seguro que ahora se concentraran en ayudar al Conejo de Pascuas- anuncio la presencia, mientras caminaba alrededor de Picth mirándolo con una mirada de soberbia.

-Y según tu, que se supone que deba hacer ahora? Lo de evitar que se lleven a cabo las festividades lo tengo más que claro, pero no comprendo a qué punto quieres llegar – al igual que el otro. Pitch no le quitaba los ojos de enzima, de algún modo se sentía como una presa siendo acorralada por su cazador.

-A lo que quiero llegar mi querido amigo, es que si yo fuera tu, me aseguraría de tener un as bajo mi manga- insinuó mientras dirigía nuevamente su mirada a la esfera donde se veía la imagen del Frost.

Picth al comprender, miro con interés al joven de cabellos blancos y pensó que ellos dos no eran tan diferentes: ambos sufrían de la soledad de no ser reconocidos por los mortales, día a día debían lidiar con el desprecio hacia su existencia. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez la llegada de ese nuevo guardián no sería tan mala.

-"Al fin y al cabo, la oscuridad y el frio van bien de la mano"- pensó con satisfacción mientras una torcida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Su nuevo plan se había trazado y ahora solo le quedaba llevarlo a cabo.

La identidad misteriosa no había dejado de observarlo en ningún momento, interpretando todos los gestos que realizaba su aliado y sonriendo con arrogancia en su interior al ver la torcida sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del Black.

-"Mientras que tú te encargas del peón. Yo me asegurare de ir por la Reina"- Pensó aquel ser, mientras se desvanecía entre las sombras sin dejar más rastros de su presencia.

_La mesa de ajedrez había sido puesta, los contrincantes se enfrentan; uno de los pilares ha caído; pero el juego no se termina hasta que se la pieza final sea movida. _

Hola a todos! Desaparecida reportándose! Jeje XD

Bueno, les pido mil disculpas a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, por tantos días sin poner una continuación. Pero tengo una justificación a mi ausencia, y esa es que hace una semana comencé con mis estudios y como se podrán imaginar mi mente se encuentra ocupada nuevamente en temas relacionados con eso. Y por lo tanto me vi incapaz de siquiera imaginar en como seguiría mi fic sin pensar en lo otro.

Así que he tomado una decisión, y como esta les incluye a ustedes me veo con el deber de informárselos.

No, no pienso dejar el fic ni nada por el estilo, solamente le informo que me tomare mi tiempo para subir las continuaciones lo más probable es que los suba los sábados o, en su defecto, los domingos. Sé que más de uno se molestara y les pido disculpas de antemano; odio tener que hacer esto ya que yo también detesto el tener que esperar para poder leer la continuación de algo que me gusta pero es que no tengo otra alternativa, y sinceramente odiaría tener que abandonar este proyecto que tanto me gusto.

Sin más les doy miles de gracias a todos esos hermosos lectores/as que se toman la molestia de pasar y leer mi fic y más aun a los que se molestan en dejarme esos hermosos comentario que me alientan a seguir escribiendo y les doy muchas gracias a esa hermosas personas que colocaron mi historia entre sus favoritos!

Los adoro a todos!

Nos vemos el siguiente sábado! Chau!


	11. Chapter 11 Pesadillas

**Capitulo 10. Pesadillas.**

El cielo se teñía de un escalofriante rojo, un montón de humo proveniente de las hambrientas llamaradas que devoraban sin piedad las casas se elevaban a lo alto. Mujeres junto a sus hijos corrían en las calles desesperados por sus vidas, mientras los guerreros vikingos les cubrían las espaldas enfrentándose a sus opuestos con ferocidad; manchando el suelo con la sangre del caído, ya sea inocente o invasor. Los dragones junto a sus jinetes batallaban en los cielos, entregando todo de sí para proteger a sus camaradas y salvar lo poco que quedaba de su hogar; miles caían y se estrellaban en los suelos llevándose consigo al que estuviera debajo. Todo era un caos en la que anteriormente había sido la pacifica isla de Berk.

A la distancia de toda esa masacre se llevaba a cabo otra, pero esta era protagonizada por el actual líder de la isla contra el líder de los renegados. Ambos peleaban fervientemente montado a su respectivo dragón; a simple vista sus condiciones físicas eran realmente deplorables y ni hablar de sus compañeros alados quienes eran los que recibían más los impactos de los ataques; no se quitaban los ojos de encima, en espera del siguiente ataque de su adversario, ese era el momento donde se definiría todo; donde solo habría un ganador y un muerto. Pero ellos no eran los únicos ahí, a su alrededor se encontraban sus compañeros enfrentándose unos contra otro sin piedad; entre esos guerreros se encontraban los mejores amigos del líder de los vikingos, amigos que daban todo de sí para proteger a su querido líder; y eso mismo causaba una gran intranquilidad en él, sus deseos de ir a ayudarlos lo estaban matando, pero él debía mantener su promesa de mantenerse alejado y dejar que ellos se defendieran solos tal como se lo dijeron antes de comenzar la batalla. Pero en ese momento de distracción por parte del castaño, su enemigo no lo desaprovecho y ordenándole a su Pesadilla Monstruosa; lanzo un ataque de fuego que iba a pegarle de lleno al desorientado Vikingo, que al darse cuenta vio que este ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de él, viéndose incapaz de idear una maniobra evasiva rápida y mucho menos lo fue su pobre dragón que se encontraba prácticamente siego al ser dañados sus ojos. Con resignación serró sus ojos con fuerza y le pidió perdón a su padre por su derrota; pero el ataque nunca llego; abrió lentamente sus parpados encontrándose con una figura muy familiar para el haciendo de escudo ante el ataque.

-Astrid!- Grito con Horror viendo el magullado rostro de su amada empapada por restos de sangre y mugre mientras unos gruesos hilos de su propia sangre bajaban de su boca. La joven mujer solo lo miro con una débil sonrisa cargada de dulzura, una de esas que solamente se las dedicaba a él nada más, pero ese momento se vio terminado cuando una poderosa cola la aparto tanto a la rubia como a su dragón, estrellándolas contra unas rocas que se rompieron al recibir el impacto- Noo Astridd! Tu Maldito infeliz!- Rugió con ira el castaño, atacando a una velocidad impresionante al robusto desertor quien no se esperaba ese ataque al haberse confiado de su victoria. Él junto a su Furia Nocturna atacaban sin piedad a su adversario, sin darle siquiera tiempo de recuperarse de su ataque anterior; su ira lo controlaba y su gran odio y dolor se apoderaba de su destrozado corazón.

¿Cuánto tenía que sufrir un hombre para llegar a la locura?

Esa era una pregunta que se hacía muy seguidamente desde que comenzaron todos sus tormentos, y siempre se convencía a si mismo que eso jamás le sucedería; que él estaría listo para darle el pecho a todos sus problemas… Que equivocado estaba…

Primero la repentina muerte de su amado padre Estoico a causas de envenenamiento, luego él convirtiéndose a los 19 años en el nuevo líder de Berk; al año se declaro la guerra contra los desertores; en su primer enfrentamiento se llevaron la sorpresa al descubrir que los bastardos de algún modo encontraron la forma de domar a los dragones; a los dos años de su liderazgo se caso con la mujer que había sido siempre su amor platónico; A los pocos días se encuentran los cuerpos sin vida de Patapez y Bocón junto a una advertencia de los desertores, duelo, dolor, negación. Un ataque en venganza hacia los desertores por parte de Patán y los Mellizos donde rodaron varias cabezas, entre ellos la de Brutacio. Más duelo, dolor y admiración hacia sus camaradas caídos. Y finalmente, después de 6 largos años que fueron marcados por el dolor y la sangre de muchos criminales e inocentes; se detonaba la batalla final, donde se vería quien era el más fuerte…

Ya cansado de masacrar aun más el cuerpo sin vida de su rival, el castaño lo soltó, dejándolo caer tanto a él como a su dragón en las profundidades del mar manchándolo aun más de carmín. Con una expresión neutra, guio a su siego amigo hasta donde se encontraba tirada su amada. Recibiendo ambos varias heridas productos de entrecruzarse en las demás batallas que aun se reñían por la supremacía, no le importaba el dolor desde hace tiempo que su cuerpo había dejado de sentirlo y podía apostar que con su amigo sucedía lo mismo, ya que ni siquiera se quejo al ser atravesado en su costado por dos enormes púas. Una vez en el suelo cerca de su amada que permanecía inerte sobre el lomo de su compañera alada, se bajo con gran dificultad de Chimuelo sintiendo por primera vez al poner su pie bueno en el suelo, el dolor por todas sus heridas y huesos rotos; pero eso no lo detendría, usando sus últimas fuerzas camino a duras penas hasta la joven mujer quedando finalmente a su lado; la miro con dolor, pudo ver más detalladamente las grandes heridas que tenía su cuerpo sin contar de la gran quemadura que sangraba latente de su espalda al haberlo protegido, y luego observo su rostro, pensando seriamente que; a pesar de encontrarse tan lastimado; aun seguía siendo muy hermoso. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, la bajo en brazos pero no midió su propia fuerza, y callo de sentón junto a ella que quedo en su regazo; sacándole un débil quejido.

-Astrid? Me escuchas? Soy yo- dijo con dificultad debido a la gran emoción al ver que su amada esposa aun seguía viva.

-Se que eres tú, desp..ués de qui..en sería tan de.. ?- contesto con gran dificultad la hermosa mujer, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona pero con profundo amor en sus apagados ojos.

-No te preocupes, te subiré en Chimuelo y te pondré a salvo junto a los demás refugiados para que te curen. Te pondrás bien, lo prometo- No podía evitarlo, el pánico de ver como su esposa se moría delante de sus ojos lo alteraba. Estaba más que seguro de que si Astrid hubiese tenido la fuerza suficiente, lo abría golpeado con fuerza para calmarlo.

-Se que lo arias, pero… Yo ya no puedo seguir –con gran pesar miro a su marido; entristecida de que muy pronto debería separarse de aquel maravilloso hombre que la había hecho tan feliz en sus años juntos. Años a tras no hubiese pensado lo mismo, ¿Pero los sentimientos cambian no?

-¿Qué demonios dices Astrid?! Acaso estas delirando?! Yo no pienso dejar morir a mi esposa!- grito con enojo, esa abra sido una de las muy pocas veces donde se atrevió a levantarle la vos a la rubia. Pero es que la sola idea de perderla lo enloquecía.

-Escúchame terco! – Muy a pesar del dolor que le causo el elevar su voz, le reprocho a su marido que bajo apenado la mirada- Se que esto te dolerá, a mí también me duele, pero yo ya no puedo seguir… mi cuerpo no me lo permite más… Pero óyeme bien, de lo único que estoy segura en este momento, es que te amo; te amo con toda mi alma y te prometo que siempre estaré contigo; aquí –Puso su mano en el pecho semi desnudo de su esposo, justo donde se encontraba su corazón, sintiendo como este posaba su mano sobre la de ella apretándola con fuera; sintió como las lagrimas de su amado caían en su rostro mezclándose con las suyas propias que caían como dos ríos de sus opacos ojos azules- Se fuerte… Te amo Hicuup – Y sin más, sus ojos perdieron su luz dejando solo dos posos oscuros en su lugar; su agarre perdió fuerza haciendo que su mano resbalara de la mano del castaño quien veía como todo sucedía en cámara lenta, su mundo se había destruido en el momento en que la mano de su esposa se azoto contra el suelo. _Ella había muerto._

- Astridddd!- Rugió con dolor siendo seguido del ensordecedor sonido de una explosión que arraso con todo.

Fin del Sueño.

-Noooo!- grito con fuerza el vikingo, dándole un susto de muerte a sus compañeras que se encontraban junto a él. La que estaba más cerca se acerco corriendo a auxiliarlo.

-Hicuup? Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla- consoló con maternidad Merida, dándole un reconfortante abrazo al castaño, que se aferro con fuerza de la cintura de la pelirroja ocultando su rostro en el hombro de esta- tranquilo, tranquilo, ya paso, solo fue un mal sueño- calmaba con voz tranquilizadora, mientras le daba suaves caricias en sus desordenados cabellos.

Las otras dos integrantes solamente miraban en silencio aquella escena, lo mejor sería no intervenir y dejar que Merida se encargara de tranquilizarlo entre todas, ella era la que tenía más éxito en hacerlo cuando se trataba del vikingo.

-Esto está empeorando, a duras penas podemos descansar unos pocos minutos sin ser atacados por pesadillas- dijo con un notable cansancio la Reina de la nieves a su compañera de cabellos castaños.

-Lo sé, pero que podemos hacer? Aun no hemos encontrado la fuente de todos nuestros males y la idea de que sea Coco el causante de esto ya fue descartada –respondió igualmente cansada la representante de la primavera. Curiosamente todos ellos desde hace más de una semana que sufrían de terribles pesadillas de sus vidas pasadas que no les dejaban descansar en ningún momento, y si serraban sus ojos eran forzados a revivir nuevamente esos traumáticos sucesos.

-Sí, después de todo ahora los Guardianes de los niños se están encargando de él- confirmo la rubia, tomando asiento en su lugar siendo imitada por su agotada amiga que recostó su cabeza en su hombro exhausta por el sueño- No te duermas Rapunzel, que debemos seguir investigando- aconsejo Elsa recibiendo un débil "Sí" por la castaña.

Mientras la batalla entre los Guardianes de los Niños contra el Príncipe de las Pesadillas se llevaba a cabo, los Guardianes de las Estaciones se dedicaron de lleno en la búsqueda del causante de todos sus problemas; en un principio creyeron que podía ser obra de Pitch Black debido a las horrendas pesadillas que comenzaron a sufrir todas las noches; pero la descartaron tan rápido al ver que esto no era obra de sus poderes si no de los de alguien más, sacando de esa manera la conclusión que, quien fuera el que les hacía eso; tenía el total poder de causar pavor a sus víctimas haciéndolas revivir sus más grandes temores. Eso y que cada vez que alguno se quedaba dormido, una especie de aura maligna los rodeaba quitándoles gran parte de su energía; con esa información obtenida, le informaron de sus grandes descubrimientos a su mandataria quien tomo cartas en el asunto, buscando a algún espíritu o demonio lo suficientemente poderosos como para causar tantos problemas entre sus guardianes y la tierra misma. Mientras tanto, les ordeno a sus guardianes que se reunieran seguidamente en una dimensión creada por el Hombre de la Luna y el Hombre del Sol, para atender asuntos importantes sin ser espiados por intrusos y solamente con el permiso de la Madre Naturaleza se podía ingresar a esa dimensión. Los Guardianes accedieron sin chistar, asegurándose de dejar a alguien de confianza para que atendiera sus trabajos en el momento que ellos no se encontraran en sus reinos; El lugar era muy espacioso, estaba compuesto por una gigantesca mansión de color marfil con hermosos decorados de color dorado o plateado, en el exterior había un inmenso jardín lleno de hermosas flores únicas y arboles con apetitosos frutos jamás vistos en la Tierra, y una increíble cascada junto a un lago con agua tan transparente que se podía ver a los coloridos peces nadar en ella; el cielo era de un increíble color azul y las nubes parecían ser tan esponjosas como almohadas; en otra palabras: El Paraíso.

En el interior de esa imponente palacio, más precisamente en el centro, se hallaban los guardianes de las estaciones sentados cada quien en un lugar diferente en la larga mesa de piedra leyendo miles de libros y pergaminos de millones de años que les pudieran dar indicios del espirito con el cual se estaban enfrentando; pero por más que buscaran no encontraban absolutamente nada que encajara con las habilidades de aquel ser. Y eso ciertamente era muy, muy frustrante…

-Haa! No lo soporto más! Esto es mil veces peor que haber estudiado con mi madre!- grito histérica Merida, estirándose sus cabellos con desesperación.

-Tranquila Merida, recuerda que hacemos esto por el bien de todos- trato de tranquilizarla ahora el castaño; colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja que lo miraba con un gracioso puchero de niña chiquita.

-Eso lo dices porque estas acostumbrado a pasarte todo el día estudiando- reto con enfado la señora del Verano, viendo como el otro se rascaba la nuca mientras se reía con nerviosismo.

-Merida tiene razón, esto es muy aburrido. Preferiría estar afuera jugando con los conejitos- resoplo aburrida Rapunzel mientras se recargaba por completo en la mesa, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Y yo preferiría ver cómo le va a Olaf con mi trabajo- continuo Elsa algo preocupada, esperando que su amiguito no se sobre estresara por tener que lidiar con gran parte de sus deberes.

-Ho vamos chicas, se que a todos nos gustaría hacer otras cosas en este momento. Pero eso solamente lo podremos lograr si encontramos al causante de todo esto –Recordó Hicuup tratando de animar a sus amigas pero siendo inclusive el incapaz de creerse eso. Después de todo, el también hubiese preferido pasar más tiempo en su reino junto a sus amados dragones.

-haff lo sabemos vikingo, pero creo que también nos vendría bien un poco de descanso ¿Qué opinan?- cuestiono la pelirroja, recibiendo una aprobación por todos.

-Si, en fin y al cabo no encontraremos nada aquí… Ya hemos leído todos y cada uno de los libros y no hemos encontrado aun nada y ciertamente quisiera ver que tal van las cosas en mi hogar- continuo Rapunzel.

-Bueno, nos tomaremos un día de descanso y mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda, si?- ofreció Hicuup escuchando un sonoro "si!" por sus adoradas compañeras.

Y sin más que decir, se despidieron uno de otro y abrieron sus respectivos portales que los llevarían de vuelta a su hogar.

En el reino de las Flores.

-Huff! Qué alegría es estar nuevamente en casa!- grito feliz Rapunzel, caminando alegremente por el interior de su palacio.

Su reino era casi una réplica de su anterior hogar en Corona; con la única excepción de que era muchísimo más colorido y estaba hermosamente decorado por millones de flores que resplandecían mágicamente con un cálido dorado. Y estas a su vez, eran atendidas por unas curiosas criaturas que resplandecían como el mismo sol y al volar emitían un encantador sonido de campanitas, todas parecían estar ocupadas en una tarea diferente; algunas revisaban o creaban las flores, otras cuidaban de todos los animales o insectos que pertenecían a la estación, y el resto preparaban todo lo que deberían usar para poder llevar la primavera al lugar que su ama les asignara. Todo en ese lugar era realmente hermoso y era perfectamente acompañado por el cálido clima con una que otra refrescante brisa que arrastraba los exquisitos olores de las flores.

En el interior del plació; Rapunzel se estaba cerciorando que todo marchara con normalidad y saludo a todas sus ninfas doradas que se alegraron inmensamente al verla de regreso; saludo a su ayudante quien era una ninfa del tamaño de una persona. Su nombre era Klaribell, era su aprendiz y la encargada de todo en el momento que ella estuviera fuera del palacio atendiendo otros asuntos; ambas compartían casi el mismo carácter efusivo y soñador cosa que las había vuelto en mejores amigas. Rapunzel pensaba siempre que jamás podría pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella, era una de las pocas personas que la conocía mejor que nadie.

Una vez saludado, hablado y despedido de su amiga. La castaña fue hasta su cuarto, ya que le urgía un buen descanso. Hace días que no dormía y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar del agotamiento; una vez dentro de su habitación, se tiro de lleno en el frondoso campo de flores que era su cama, elevando por el aire varios pétalos y desprendiendo una relajante fragancia a lilas que inundo sus pulmones.

-Nada como una cama…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo como el cansancio rápidamente la vencía y sus parpados se cerraban.

Todo era silencioso, lo único que se podía escuchar era como la lluvia golpeaba los techos de las casas y uno que otro rayo surcaba los cielos iluminando por un momento todo y siendo acompañados segundos después de un fuerte estruendo. No había un solo alma en el exterior, todos se encontraban refugiados en sus hogares esperando a que esa tormenta que llevaba más de 2 semanas pasara y que las inundaciones no llegaran a ellos. Muchos estaban sufriendo y pasando hambre y frio; nadie se había esperado ese repentino cambio en el clima y por lo tanto no habían guardado muchos suministros; las siembras y cultivos se habían arruinado por tanta agua y sus animales habían muerto de la misma forma; las mantas secas eran pocas y el que tenia suerte de tenerlas las cuidaba como si fueran de oro, el frio era muy grande cuando era de noche y muchos ya habían muerto de hipotermia. Las casas que se encontraban más abajo fueron completamente cubiertas por el agua, obligando a las personas que las habitaban a buscar refugio en el palacio donde los reyes los acogían sin chistar ofreciéndoles lo poco que quedaba de suministros en el reino. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos morían día a día por la Hipotermia o la pulmonía y los médicos del lugar hacían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvarlos, pero al igual que todo lo demás, los medicamente ya se habían terminado y la única forma de conseguir más era a trabes de los envíos comerciales con otro reino; pero eso era prácticamente imposible por el mal temporal.

Mientras los aldeanos descansaban y eran atendidos en la primera planta, la nueva reina de Corona se encontraba en su habitación; sentada en una cilla al lado de su gran cama sosteniendo con fuerza la débil mano de su enfermo esposo.

-Resiste Eugenio, solo un poco más- suplico con vos débil su dulce esposa, mientras que con su mano libre cambiaba el paño húmedo de la frente de su amado que ardía en fiebre.

-Rapunzel, preparaste todo para la boda?-pregunto el castaño, desde que comenzó la fiebre, los delirios no habían tardado en llegar a él. Haciéndolo decir cosas sin sentido o que sucedieron en el pasado.

-Si querido, ya prepare todo- respondía con tristeza, si no quería que él se alterara era mejor contestar a sus preguntas.

-Pero que haces aquí? Tu madre se molestara si sabe que nos vimos antes del casamiento- siguió el agonizante hombre, haciendo gestos graciosos e intentando levantarse de la cama. Pero como todas las otras veces, su esposa se encargo de impedírselo y obligarlo con un poco de fuerza a acostarse- Rapunzel no quiero que te reprochen-

-Tranquilo mi amor, mamá no se enojara de que estemos juntos no te preocupes- muy a pesar de que su vos sonara tranquila, las lagrimas de dolor no dejaban de caer de sus verdes ojos. Tenía miedo, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo sentía nuevamente esa presión en su pecho causadas por la desesperación e impotencia de ver al hombre que amaba sufrir en esa cama y sin ella poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Si tan solo no hubiese perdido sus poderes de curación, tal vez Eugenio al igual que muchos de sus queridos aldeanos no estarían sufriendo de esa forma. Pensó que hubieran hecho sus padres en esa ocasión, que medidas hubiesen tomado para salvar a su reino de la inundación? Pero ella sabía bien que nadie podía contra el poder de la naturaleza, ni siquiera sus difuntos padres, ni mucho menos ella…

Miro el pálido y sudoroso rostro de su rey, apartando con ternura los mechones que se habían pegado en su atractivo rostro; recordando con gran lividez el cómo había conocido a Eugenio, y que si no fuera por él; tal vez ella aun seguiría atrapada en esa torre sin saber su verdadera identidad y siendo utilizada por esa malvada bruja. Había tantas cosas que desearía decirle, cuantos "Te amo", llenarlo de abrazos y cariño. Pero esa posibilidad por muy dolorosa que sonara se veía muy lejana. Ahora él se encontraba muriendo lentamente por la pulmonía postrado en la misma cama que habían compartido por muchos años…

Otra lagrima cayo, seguida de otra y otra. Eso no podía estarle pasando, acaso esto se trataba de un castigo por los pecados que había cometido en su vida anterior? Y si era así; porque debía pagarlas otros en vez de ella misma? No lo comprendía, y la impotencia no dejaba de crecer a medida que tenía esos pensamientos destructivos.

-Perdóname Eugenio, perdóname por ser tan inútil-sollozaba sin consuelo la joven reina, sin soltar la mano de su esposo. Si pudiera tener de nuevos sus poderes o si le daban a escoger un deseo, pediría que eso jamás estuviera pasando y que la vida de su amado no se encontrara colgando de un hilo. Se sentía perdida y vulnerable –Ho Eugenio, si tan solo no hubieses cortado mi cabello ese día tal vez no tendrías que estar pasando por todo esto- lloraba sin consuelo, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano acariciar con cariño sus cortos cabellos; al levantar la mirada se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de su esposo que la miraba como si ella fuera su más grande tesoro- Eugenio?

-Si tuviera que volver al pasado y escoger en haberme salvado o salvarte a ti… Te cortaría el cabello mil veces, si eso significa de tenerte por siempre a mi lado- Confeso con sinceridad a pesar de aun sufrir de fuertes delirios que lo hacían perderse de la realidad, esa era su única verdad; lo único que tenía más que claro desde hace 6 años atrás cuando se paro frente al altar y le juro devoción eterna a la que sería su más hermoso ángel.

-No quiero perderte, no quiero –suplicaba casi en susurro, ahogada en su propio llanto, abrazando con desespero a su amado que le devolvió el gesto pero con más delicadeza.

-Oye Rapunzel, me quieres recordar como fue el día de nuestra boda?- pidió con dificultad, mirándola como un pequeño niño- Sabes, después debo ir a practicar con tu padre sobre lo de ser rey, aun no me convence eso de memorizarme todas las reglas- y nuevamente estaba delirando, perdido en sus recuerdos del pasado y sin notar como su mujer lo miraba con profundo dolor en sus ojos mientras una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Claro mi amor, te contare y luego podrás ir con papá- con amargura, accedió a seguir nuevamente con el juego de Eugenio. Y con mucho cariño comenzó a contestarle a todas sus preguntas hablándole como si fuera solo un niño de 5 años. Y es que en ese estado, él era como uno. Ambos estaban acotados en la cama, ella con Eugenio en su pecho mientras le acariciaba con amor sus cabellos. Pero se desconcertó al sentir y ver como de la nada, él comenzaba a retorcerse con violencia y a gemir como un animal herido, sus gritos de dolor rasgaban el aire y pedía clemencia entre gemidos agudos. Rapunzel no comprendía que le estaba a pasando a su esposo y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue abrasarlo; abrasarlo como si su vida de pendiera de eso; abrazarlo con el enorme temor de perder a lo más preciado que tenia. Él en un intento desesperado por tanto sufrimiento se aferro con fuerza de los brazos de Rapunzel y oculto su rostro en el pecho de esta, ahogando todos los gritos que salían desde lo más profundo de su ser; todo le dolía; sentía como si su cuerpo se encontrara en llamas y era dolorosamente consumido desde adentro, su ritmo cardiaco se elevo por los aires y cada latido que daba era como una fuerte apuñalada a su pecho; hasta el mismo hecho de respirar le resultaba muy doloroso…

-Eugenio… Por favor… Resiste- suplicaba entre sollozos la castaña abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su marido, tratando todo lo posible de evitar que este se siguiera haciendo daño. Pero eso no serbia, él seguía retorciéndose y gimiendo con notable agonía- Resiste… por favor- Y como si fuera acto de magia, él se quedo completamente quieto…

Ella temerosa lo llamo, pero no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta; cuando lo vio, este tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados y una gran expresión de paz pintaba su rostro… _eso no era bueno. _

Lo llamo y llamo una y mil veces pero este jamás le respondía, lo sacudió, lo abofeteo, le grito, le suplico… pero no, el seguía ahí, inmóvil como una roca perdiendo poco a poco el calor de su cuerpo que se estaba tornando completamente…_ frio. _

-Ayudaa! Por favor!- grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando que alguien de abajo la escuchara, pero sin dejar de sostener el inerte cuerpo de su amado.

_Todo a su alrededor se volvió completamente negro…_

Fin del sueño

-Eugenio!- gimió con fuerza, levantándose de un sentón de su cama. Su respiración era agitada, sentía como su corazón latía desenfrenado en su pecho y como el sudor le escurría por todo el cuerpo sin contar los gruesos caminos de lágrimas que caían sin restricciones de sus temerosos ojos. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón; el mismo dolor que había sentido aquella fatídica noche donde su mundo dejo de tener brillo. –Perdóname, perdóname- sollozaba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en un vano intento de cesar los fuerte espasmos y temblores que la dominaban. Al poco tiempo entro a su habitación una muy preocupada Klaribell, que al verla en ese catatónico estado no dudo en ir a consolarla y a susurrarle en el oído "Solo fue un sueño Punzie, solo eso"

_No fue solo un sueño, sino que fue la __**peor de sus pesadillas…**_

**Hola a todos! Como están mis queridos lectores? **

**Bueno aclarare lo siguiente para que ustedes no se queden con las dudas. **

**En este capítulo veremos un poco del pasado de dos de los guardianes y veremos que poco a poco van obteniendo más pistas sobre su oponente desconocido, acercándose un poco más a la verdadera identidad de aquel ser maléfico. Y si, al igual que Elsa, cada uno de los guardianes tiene un propio aprendiz los cuales irán conociendo en capítulos futuros. **

**Bueno creo que eso sería todo; y les informo para mis queridos fanáticos de Jelsa que en el siguiente capítulo comenzara a ver más interacción por parte de ambos, y más por parte de Jack que no se rinde a la idea de poder estar junto a su amad reina. **

**Sin más los dejo con ese "mini" adelanto, espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo ya que yo lo hice al escribirlo!**

**Bay! **


End file.
